Ouran Host Club Kitsune
by 1XxKiraXx1
Summary: To most people in Japan, Youkai are just old legends. This is especially so for the ever so logical Haruhi Fujioka. So, what will happen when a strange new student transfers to Ouran and Haruhi finds out that Youkai might not just be silly legends after all? HARUHI FUJIOKA X YOUKAI OC!
1. Chapter 1-Eyes of Blood, Hair of Snow

**Hello everybody! Welcome to my new fanfic ****Ouran Host Club Kitsune****, the third fic in my '****Youkai Realm****' series. I don't have a CLUE where I got the idea for this fanfic or how the idea even came about. All I know is it just kinda popped in my head an' I thought it'd be fun. XD Anyway so, just a little FWI for you guys, here are the ages that everybody currently is in the fic.**

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka: 18**  
**Takashi Morinozuka: 18**  
**Tamaki Suoh: 17**  
**Kyoya Ootori: 17**  
**Kaoru + Hikaru Hitachiin: 16**  
**Haruhi Fujioka: 16**  
**Byakuya Shirotsuki: 16**

**Rating: T  
Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Comedy  
Pairing: Haruhi Fujioka X OC**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club OR its characters. I only own my Youkai OC Byakuya Shirotsuki, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the anime or manga.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Eyes of Blood, Hair of Snow**

Haruhi Fujioka yawned as she leaned up against the hallway wall. She hadn't slept very well last night and when she woke up she had accidentally misread her clock. School started at 8:00 and she has misread her clock for saying 7:43 instead of 7:23. So, in the end, she'd flown out of bed, rushed to the school, and still arrived a full fifteen minutes early. Letting out another yawn, she looked back down at the book she was reading. It was titled Legend of the Youkai. God knows why Kyoya-sempai had given her the book yesterday! The four-eyed shadow king had made it very clear that she was to read that book, or else! Sighing tiredly to herself, the young girl continued to read.

_'Youkai are a class of supernatural creatures in Japanese folklore. The word youkai is made up of the kanji for "otherworldly". Youkai range eclectically from the malevolent to the mischievous, or occasionally bring good fortune to those who encounter them. Often they possess animal features (such as the Kappa, which is similar to a turtle, the Tengu which has wings, or the Kitsune which has a fox tail and ears), other times they can appear mostly human, some look like inanimate objects and others have no discernible shape. Youkai usually have a spiritual supernatural power, with shapeshifting being one of…' _**(A/N: Disclaimer! I do NOT own this little bit on Youkai! All credit goes to Wikipedia!"**

"Haruhi!" cried two voices in unison.

The young girl's head shot up immediately as she recognized the voices of Hikaru and Kaoru. "Hey you guys. What's up?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, nothing much. About to head to class the same as you, I guess." Kaoru said in a bored tone.

"I see…" the young girl replied.

"Hey Haruhi," Hikaru suddenly asked, "Whatcha' reading?"

"Hmm? Oh this?" Haruhi said as she held up her book, "It's a book on Youkai legends that Kyoya-sempai gave me. He said that I should read it, and when I said that I really wasn't in to this kind of stuff, he told me that if I didn't have it read by the end of this week he'd double my debt!"

"That's strange." Kaoru mutterd, "I'd never have pegged Kyoya for a ghost stories guy."

Haruhi couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she tried to imagine Kyoya-sempai setting around a campfire telling ghost stories. _"Yeah," _her brain mused sarcastically to herself, _"And I suppose tomorrow a giant whale is gonna magically leap out of the gym swimming pool and swallow the academy whole…"_

"Anyways, that's beside the point." Interrupted Hikaru, "Have you heard the big news?"

Haruhi looked at her classmate in bewilderment. "What news?" she asked.

Hikaru looked like he'd just done a mental face-palm as he huffed, "You mean to tell me that no one told you that the heir of the Shirotsuki family is transferring here today?!"

"Shirotsuki family?" the young girl said slowly, for she was beginning to get more confused by the minute.

Before Hikaru could begin to chew her out, Kaoru decided to be nice and answer in his place. "It's not surprising that you haven't heard of them, for they prefer to have a more private life and are almost never seen in public. But the Shirotsuki family **literally **holds the same amount of wealth, power, and influence in Japan as the Suoh family!"

Haruhi looked at him incredulously. "They're as powerful as the Suoh family?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah, and that's not all!" Hikaru chipped in, "The heir of the Shirotsuki family, who's transferring here, has **never **been seen in public before! So, this is a big first!"

"That big, huh?" Haruhi asked with a raised eyebrow, "So, like, about how old is he?"

"Well, I'm guessing he'll be about our age," Kaoru replied, "since he's in our class."

Haruhi's book clattered to the floor as she gaped at the twins. "HE'S IN OUR CLASS?!" she all but screamed.

"Well, yeah!" Hikaru said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Why else do you think we're bothering to tell you?"

The young girl groaned painfully. Seriously, the last thing she needed right now was for another 'Tamaki figure' to come prancing in.

Hikaru and Kaoru were just about to ask what in the world was wrong with her, when, the bell rang.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Haruhi sat miserably in her chair. Hikaru and Kaoru were setting desk by desk two rows in front of her, and an empty desk sat parallel to her own. The only damn empty desk in the class! Just her luck! The young girl knew exactly what was going to happen. The teacher was going to walk in with an annoying, overly cheerful, ridiculously optimistic, Tamaki copy behind her. Then, he'd have to set by her, because 'lucky her' that was the only empty seat in the class.

Suddenly the door opened as Momozono-sensei walked in. A chorus of girly love-struck squeals followed as the new transfer student walked in behind the teacher. Even Haruhi's breath caught in the back of her throat at the ethereal being that had just entered the room. This was **definitively not **what she'd been expecting.

His height and body build were about the same as Kaoru's and Hikaru's. His shoulder-length, straight hair was a pure, snowy white and his long bangs fell elegantly in front of his face. Like Kyoya, his eyes were slightly narrowed and possessed a keen calmness too them. However, instead of being dark gray, his eyes were a mysteriously beautiful blood red.

Suddenly, Haruhi found those very eyes staring straight back into her own. The young girl found herself unable to tear away from his piercing gaze. She could have sworn she saw a small smirk flicker across his face as he finally broke eye contact and continued to walk forward until he stood in front of the whole class.

Momozono-sensei cleared her throat. "Class, I'd like you to meet your new classmate. He's the next head of the Shirotsuki family. So, I trust you will treat him well." she said with a little bit of an edge to her tone. Turning so that she was facing the newcomer she asked, "Would you like to please fully introduce yourself?"

Giving the teacher a nod in confirmation he turned and looked at the class. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." He said with a small, calm smile, "My name is Byakuya Shirotsuki."

Another deafening roar of girly squeals erupted from the class as 99% of the girl's eyes went heart shaped. Haruhi, on the otherhand, simply examined the newcomer with curious interest.

_"And so another day at Ouran begins…"_

* * *

**_Fifteen minutes ago…  
_****Byakuya's P.O.V.  
**I leaned back into the comfortable seats of my car as my chafer' drove me to the new school I'd be attending, Ouran Academy. After a good deal of bickering, my grandfather, who was the current head of the Shirotsuki family, had finally convinced me to attend a human school. The Shirotsuki family had always done its best to keep to itself, since technically, we didn't really belong out in the human society. Why? Because the Shirotsuki family was actually a clan of pure, White Fox Youkai.

Very few people knew of this secret. In fact, the only two people at Ouran who knew of my true race were the principal, Yuzuru Suoh, and my best friend, Kyoya Ootori. Most humans knew us as simply being one of the most powerful families in Japan. Youkai, on the other hand, looked at us with both fear and respect, for the Shirotsuki Clan was one of the last clan of Nobles in existence.

In Youkai society, you have two classes. First was the common class which consisted of a vast variety of minimum strength Youkai. Then, you had the nobles. Nobles were a class of extremely powerful Youkai who belonged to a certain clan. This was the class that I belonged to.

"Byakuya-sama, we have arrived." A voice interrupted my thoughts.

Opening my eyes, I gazed out the car window to take in the view of the academy. Saying the place was huge was an understatement! Stepping out of my silver 66 AC Cobra, I waved my chafer' off before looking down at my watch. _"7:47 a.m. Good!" _I thought to myself. I was a little over ten minutes early. So, I had plenty of time to get situated.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I stood calmly outside the Third Music Room door. If my memory served me correctly, this was where Kyoya told me to meet him. And indeed he was in there, for even though I wasn't actually in the room, it was quite easy for me to sense his presence. I opened the door and walked it.

"Ah! Byakuya!" Kyoya greeted me with a smile.

"Yo!" I replied as I nonchalantly shuffled into the spacious room. I immediately noticed that he was the only other person, other than myself, in the room. "It's been a while hasn't it?" I stated more than asked as I graced him with one of my rare 'true' smiles.

"It has at that…" the four-eyed boy replied as he stood up and walked towards me. Upon noticing me still glancing around the room he added, "Like what you've seen so far?"

"Of the school or of this room?" I chuckled back.

"Either." He replied simply.

"Well, if it's the school, I haven't really seen that much of it yet. But if you're referring to this room…" I paused, "It's nicely laid out but it absolutely reeks of the scent of females and, I dare say, a tinge of arousal?"

Kyoya let out a light laugh at my last comment. "Yes, well about that-" he said, "this is where the Ouran Host Club hosts its customers. I myself am the Vice President of the club."

"Now that you mention it," I replied thoughtfully, "I think I remember you telling me about that before."

"Yes, well, to get straight to the point-" Kyoya said with a smirk, "I have an offer to make you."

I immediately had a bad feeling about the expression on his face. "Oh yeah? And just what might that be?" I asked suspiciously.

"To put a long story short, I want you to join the club." The Shadow King replied promptly.

I couldn't help but mentally face-palm. Yup! I saw that one coming from a mile away. No, make that two miles. "You're saying that you want **me** to set around for several hours after class and entertain a bunch of crazy love-struck human girls?" I asked with a laugh.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Kyoya replied letting his smirk twist its way into an amused smile, "I won't disagree with you on your view of our customers, but overall, I think you might actually find it all quite amusing."

I cocked an eyebrow at my best friend's statement. "Oh, hell!" I finally huffed, "I guess if it's my best friend asking me, I can't say no. Can I now?"

Kyoya chuckled knowingly as he stacked a few papers. I was just about to head for the door when he suddenly added, "Oh, and I just thought I'd let you know that three of the other club members are in your classes."

Turning back around I asked, "Who are they?"

"The first two are the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru." He told me, "And the third would be Haruhi Fujioka. She's the only commoner in the school. I think you'll find her quite interesting."

"I will, will I? We'll see about… WAIT! She?" I suddenly sputtered.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Haruhi's a girl." The raven-haired genius said nonchalantly, "Due to a certain 'incident' she was forced to join our club so as to pay off a massive debt she owed us."

I couldn't help but chuckle at Kyoya's tone. "You can really be a bastard sometimes, you know that?" I laughed teasingly.

The Shadow King chuckled back as he shrugged his shoulders innocently. It looked like he was about to reply to my statement, when, the bell rang. "That's your queue." He said instead.

"Yup, I guess I'll see you after class." I replied as I walked away and waved over my back. First day of school and my best friend had already dragged me into one of his messes. _"This ought to be interesting…"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luckily, I happened to run into my homeroom teacher, Momozono-sensei, on my way to class. So, I didn't get lost. It wasn't long before we were at the classroom. Opening the door, the young woman led me in. My ears were almost instantlyassaulted with an almost deafening roar of girly love-struck squeals. Trying my best to suppress the urge to cover my sensitive ears with my hands, I began to walk over to the front middle of the room. Suddenly, Kyoya's words replayed in my mind.

_"And the third would be Haruhi Fujioka. She's the only commoner in the school. I think you'll find her quite interesting..."_

_"Haruhi Fujioka, huh?" _I mused silently as I paused in my step to see if I could locate her. _"There she is!" _my mind spoke with satisfaction. It hadn't been all that hard to find her. After all, all I had to do was look for a girl in a boy's uniform. She sat in the far left back of the room and, lucky me, the only empty desk in the class happened by be right beside her. The young girl was studying me intently and I managed to briefly catch her eye. I caught her blush ever so slightly and couldn't help but smirk to myself as I continued to walk the rest of the way into the room.

"Class, I'd like you to meet your new classmate." The teacher said suddenly. "He's the next head of the Shirotsuki family. So, I trust you will treat him well." She added with a little bit of an edge to her voice. Turning back to face me she said, "Would you like to please fully introduce yourself?"

I gave Momozono-sensei a slight nod in confirmation before turning back to face the class. Plastering on my trademark smile I said, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Byakuya Shirotsuki." I almost regretted introducing myself as yet **another **deafening roar of squeals assaulted me like a bomb. If my fox ears were visible, I swear they would've been plastered down to my head as tight as possible. My sensitive ears, however, **did **manage to pick out a few of the phrases that were being whispered(ish) underneath all the squealing.

"Oh my gosh! Look at his hair!"

"Do you think it's dyed?"

"I wonder if he's wearing contacts! His eyes are so dreamy!"

I felt a bit annoyed at the fact that they seemed to think I wore contacts and dyed my hair, for I was very proud of my lineage. The whispering and squeals finally came to a halt as Momozono-sensei finally cleared her throat. "Shirotsuki-san, there's an empty desk sitting beside Fujioka-san. You can sit there if you find that acceptable."

I barely refrained from letting out a frustrated sigh. _"No duh, it was acceptable! The desks are all the same!"_ Despite my irritated thoughts I simply said, "That's quite fine Momozono-sensei." as I flashed her yet another one of my deceptively cold, trade-mark smiles.

* * *

**Haruhi's P.O.V.  
**True enough, I didn't go _gaga_ over the newcomer and oogle him like a piece of fresh meat, but I couldn't help but continue to stare at the ethereal being. He just seemed to have a certain way about him…

"Fujioka-san?"

My thoughts were instantly shattered as the Momozono-sensei addressed me.

"Yes ma'am?" I replied quickly; perhaps a little too quickly.

"Since Shirotsuki-san won't have his books until tomorrow, would you mind sharing your books with him?" she asked.

"Umm, yeah… that's fine." I said.

Momozono-sensei gave me a grateful nod before motioning for Shirotsuki-san to set down. I watched silently as the white-haired boy walked down the row and seated himself in his desk.

"Here." I said, leaning over a bit so he could take a look into my book, "We're right here, in the solar heating section."

"Thank you." He replied softly, gracing me with a smile, "I believe the teacher addressed you as Fujioka-san. Yes?"

"Ah, yeah." I replied, feeling myself being drawn into his red orbs. For since we were leaning over the same book together, our faces were only a measly few inches apart. "Uh… but if you want, Haruhi is fine." I spoke up before I knew what I was saying. Perhaps I was just desperate to break the silence in order to avoid drowning in those blood red depths of his.

"Haruhi it is then." Shirotsuki-san replied calmly, a calculating expression appearing in his eyes, "As for your addressing of me, Byakuya is quite preferable over Shirotsuki."

"Byakuya, huh?" I mused quietly, "Got it."

"All right class! Let's begin!"

* * *

**Weeell? What do ya think? Let me know in the reviews! Praise, questions, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and/or suggestions are FULLY welcome! However, NO FLAMES! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and pwetty pwease fav n' follow! I will try and update as soon as possible. However, how fast I update will also depend on the feedback I get from you guys. Another words, the more reviews the sooner you get a new chapter. Well, until next time! XD**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	2. Chapter 2-Feigning Innocence

**Apologies for the delay, but here it is! Chapter 2 live and in the flesh, or words actually. LOL! But before we move on to the story, a HUGE thanks to my lovely reviewers! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Also, another thanks to all the people who have favorited or followed this story. Cookies for you! Well, on to the story and hope you enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club or its characters. I only own my Youkai OC Byakuya Shirotsuki, any other OC's created along the way and any part of the plot NOT a part of the anime or manga.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Feigning Innocence**

**Normal P.O.V.**  
Haruhi walked slowly down the empty aisles as she headed towards the third music room. As it had turned out she had first, second, third, and seventh period with Shirotsuki-san. _"Byakuya." _She corrected herself upon remembering his request.

After first period science class, the two of them, as well as Kaoru and Hikaru, had walked together to French and math class. The twins and Byakuya seemed to, surprisingly, get along pretty well. Later in seventh period, Haruhi had been pleasantly surprised to find that Byakuya was also in her law class.

The young girl couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she remembered what she first thought the Shirotsuki heir would be like. Contrary to her predictions and most of the other students, the white-haired boy was not flaunting or haughty in the least. He was proud, yes, but snotty, NO! The boy presented himself in a very subtle and dignified way.

"Heading to the host club, Haruhi?"

Said commoner froze as she heard the familiar voice. Groaning mentally, she turned around to find herself facing none other than Ayanokoji **(A/N: Remember? That red-haired jealous bitch that bullied Haruhi in the first episode?)**. "Hello, Ayanokoji-san." Haruhi greeted as politely as possible, "May I help you?"

The red-haired she-devil only smiled coldly at the brown-eyed host. "Yes, I do believe you could, Haruhi. There's something I wish to discuss with you if you wouldn't mind coming with me for a bit."

The short-haired commoner felt a bit of a stone form in her stomach as, while Ayanokoji spoke, two older boys walked up behind her. "Umm… Sorry, but Kyouya-sempai will get mad if I'm late." Haruhi replied forcing up a trademark Host smile. "Maybe later…" She continued hopefully.

A twisted smirk appeared on the older girl's face as she glared daggers at Haruhi. "Hn? Sorry, but I'm afraid now is-"

"Haruhi?"

All four students turned to see a snowy-haired boy glaring at them quite intently.

"Byakuya." Haruhi breathed quietly.

* * *

**Byakuya's P.O.V.  
**I glared in thorough annoyance at the three idiots bullying the young female commoner. For, needless to say, I had heard the entire conversation. Walking up, I calmly placed myself protectively beside the younger girl.

"Oh hi, Byakuya." Haruhi greeted me, flashing me a silent 'thank you' with her big brown eyes.

I smiled warmly at her, easily smelling the relief that washed over the young female. For, since the two of us were seated beside each other in all four classes that we shared, we'd had a good deal of time to chat and get to know each other. In truth, I'd been slightly surprised on how well I was able to get along with her. True enough, it was an easy task for me to be polite and pretend to be friends and like someone. However, actually making a real friend and truly enjoying another person's company was quite another thing. And yet, strangely enough, that was how I felt when conversing with the strange girl.

"Is there something you three need?" I inquired coldly, a slight glint appearing in my narrowed red eyes as I addressed the three bullies.

It was easy to smell the intimidation that the other two boys felt. However, the reaction I got from the red-haired female was a FAR cry from 'intimidation'. It didn't take my extra perceptive senses to feel her eyes roam appraisingly over my person. At that moment, I suddenly had an overwhelming desire to curl my lips up and bare my fangs in a snarl.

"Not at all." The redhead lied smoothly, "We were just having a little chat. Would you care to care join us?" she added hopefully.

"I would not." I stated bluntly, mentally smirking with amusement at the girl's utterly shocked look as if she couldn't believe I'd just turned her down. However, she was not one to give up easily as she continued.

"I see." She said in a strained voice as she struggled to force a diplomatic smile. Her eyes, on the other hand, flashed with barely suppressed rage. "At least tell me your name then." The she-devil asked coyly.

This time I did not bother to withhold my smirk as I promptly and calmly replied, "It is Byakuya Shirotsuki."

At first she was shocked, then she paled and then, to my absolute horror, the scent of her interest peaked. "I see. I apologize for my rudeness, Shirotsuki-san." The young woman quickly covered for herself, "Well then, I wouldn't want to detain you. I hope to see you again soon, Shirotsuki-san. And if ever you wish to speak to me, just ask for Ayanokoji."

Stubbornly swallowing down the bile I could feel rising in my throat, I forced a cold smile up onto my face. Nodding calmly to the annoying female, Haruhi and I then made our escape.

"Thanks." She said quietly after we were a ways down the hall.

Looking over at her, I allowed a small but real smile to appear on my lips. "No thanks necessary." I chuckled softly, "Seeing the look on her face when I refused her offer was most amusing."

Haruhi looked at me with a face of amused disbelief before she too began to chuckle. To be honest, I was still surprised on how easy going I was able to be around her. _"Hmm… Kyouya was right. She is interesting."_

"Thanks for walking me to the third music room, Byakuya." The doe-eyed commoner suddenly spoke up.

Blinking out of my stupor, I looked up to realize that we were indeed standing in front of the third music room. "Not a problem." I replied with a small smirk, "After all, it's not like I was going out of my way or anything."

"Huh?" the young girl began, "What do you mean by tha-"

Suddenly the doors of the music room swung open to reveal a certain four-eyed vice president. "You're late." Stated a very peeved looking Kyouya.

"Oh?" I replied, raising an eyebrow in amusement at my friend, "Is that so?"

The shadow king sighed softly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, it is so." He growled, "Well, whatever, come on. You need to be introduced to the rest of the club."

* * *

**Haruhi's P.O.V.  
**I stood there gaping in shock as I watched the exchange between Byakuya and Kyouya-sempai. _"What on earth is going on here?!" _I mentally screamed, _"Byakuya joined the host club?!"_

"Yes, it is so." Kyouya-sempai growled at the white-haired boy's teasing comment as he pinched the bridge of his nose in a rare display of frustration. "Well whatever, come on. You need to be introduced to the rest of the club."

I watched as a smirk formed across Byakuya's face. "But of course, my friend." He spoke out passively, his voice dripping with sarcastic mirth, "I wouldn't want to keep you waiting another second."

Barely suppressing a laugh of my own, I watched in silent amusement as Kyouya-sempai shot a half-hearted glare at the red-eyed youth before turning around a stalking back into the music room. Byakuya let out a soft laugh at the four-eyed boy's antics before swinging an arm nonchalantly over my shoulders and walking in.

Giving him a glance from under my bangs, I thought about shaking the uninvited arm off but decided that I didn't mind. He himself didn't really seem to realize what he'd done either, **(A/N: Like hell he didn't!) **so I decided to let it slide.

"Everyone," I heard Kyouya-sempai call out as we walked into the room, "Meet the new member of our host club, Byakuya Shirotsu-"

However, the shadow king didn't get the chance to finish as a certain blonde-haired moron suddenly spotted the arm draped over my shoulders. "You pervert!" he screeched, "Get your filthy hand of my daughter!"

I mentally face-palmed, _"That idiot!"_

* * *

**Byakuya's P.O.V.  
**The entire host club froze as Haruhi's secret fell of the president's tongue. I could feel the tenseness of the young female commoner rolling off her in waves as she suddenly tried to sneak out from under my arm, which of course, I did not allow.

Suddenly the blonde-haired idiot seemed to realize what he'd just done. "Oh, I mean… umm… well you see…" the boy stuttered, "Since here in the host club we're like family we… umm… like to… uh… use family terms for one another…. Yeah, hehehehe…"

My red eyes glistened, narrowing in annoyance as I simply glared at the young male who had just **dared **to call **me** a pervert! Of all the insulting things!

Luckily, since my temper was beginning to rise upon being the receiver of such an insult, Kyouya wisely decided to intervene. "All of you calm down," the four-eyed boy ordered calmly as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose while scribbling something down in his notebook, "Byakuya is already aware of Haruhi's true gender."

"WHAT?!" yelled a chorus of voices.

Looking over, I took in Haruhi's surprised look at she stared at me in shock. Finally removing my arm from her person, I raised an eyebrow as a small smirk formed on my face. "What?" I inquired innocently, though the mirth sparkling in my eyes probably gave it away.

"You knew?" she asked. Well, in truth, it was actually more of a statement then a question.

I sighed softly, understanding her discomfort. "Kyouya told me." I stated; smirking as I decided to add, "He said that he thought I'd find you most inter-"

"KYOUYA!" the blonde roared with a panic-stricken look on his face, earning him a glare from yours truly, "How could you so carelessly leak out our little girl's precious secret?!"

_"Like he's one to talk…" _I thought with a growl.

The raven-haired boy sighed wearily as his fingers flew over the keyboard. Pausing briefly, he looked up to glare at the screeching teen. "Since Byakuya was going to be joining the host club I thought it'd be a better idea to just let him know straight up from the beginning instead of him finding out later. Don't you think, Tamaki?" Kyouya bit out.

The blonde, Tamaki, stopped mid-screech as the vice presidents words hit him. Seemingly processing what the more intelligent of the two had said, the riled youth finally calmed down enough to turn back to me. His simple mind having now recovered, the amethyst-eyed boy extended out his hand in welcome; letting a bright smile form on his face. "Well, now that that's cleared up," Tamaki spoke cheerily, "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!"

* * *

**Tadaa! Well there ya have it! Make sure to tell me your thoughts in the reviews! :D Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to do so, and if you did, then pwetty pwease fav n' follow. Make sure to stay tuned for Chapter 3!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	3. Chapter 3-The Mysterious Type

**Ugh! I am SO tired! No, seriously, I have been running back and forth for the last week attending multiple graduation ceremonies and parties. All nighter parties I might add. And yet, even through all this chaos I've still managed to get a chapter of Ouran Host Club Kitsune done. YAY! Sorry if it's a little short, but hey! It's better then nothing right? As always, a HUGE thanks to all my AMAZING reviewers. OMIGOSH! SEVENTEEN reviews on only two chapters! WOW! Also a big thank you to all the people who have favorited and followed this story. Well, enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters, nor the Ouran High School Host Club plot. I only own my OC Byakuya Shirotsuki, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the anime or manga.**

* * *

**Chapter 3-The Mysterious Type**

**Haruhi's P.O.V.  
**"So, Haruhi," one of the girls, whose name I couldn't currently conjure, sitting in front of me asked, "Why aren't you wearing the Hawaiian outfit that Tamaki picked for you."

I mentally rolled my eyes, for that blonde-haired bumbling dolt had picked traditional Hawaiian wear for our theme today. Only problem was, I couldn't go around wearing something without a top! "I guess it just really wasn't my thing." I replied with a smile, "Besides, Hawaiian styled clothing would probably look a lot cuter on ladies like you than on someone like me."

For some reason, all three of my guest seemed to practically faint at my statement. Why I didn't know, but in truth I didn't really mind. Their temporary distraction gave me the moment I'd wanted to steal a glance over and see how Byakuya was fairing.

Not surprisingly, Byakuya seemed to be fairing quite well; really well actually. The five giddy girls sitting around him were giggling, blushing, and grinning just like they should and their host was smiling calmly while once and a while making brief hand gestures as if indicating something. And yet, I wondered if anyone else noticed the lack of warmth in his brilliant red eyes. Maybe it was just me, but his smile seemed almost… cold compared to the couple of warm smiles he'd given me earlier. He was strange, I'd give him that. From his eye color, to his hair color, to his aloof attitude, it all added to his persona. Kyouya-sempai had been spot on when he'd declared the white-haired youth's type.

**_Flashback…  
_**_"All right everybody!" Tamaki-sempai boomed comically, "Now that we have a new host member, it's time to go on to stage two of the introduction!"_

_"Uh? Stage two?" the twins questioned simultaneously._

_"What he means…" Kyouya-sempai interjected, "Is that we need to decide on a type for Byakuya."_

_"Ooooh…" the Kaoru and Hikaru replied._

_"A type?" Byakuya asked, raising an elegant eyebrow._

_"Yes. For example," Tamaki-sempai beamed, "I, being the perfect charming gentleman, am the princely type."_

_Listening to Tamaki-sempai's first statement, I could've sworn I'd heard a sarcastic scoff from Byakuya._

_"-Honey, having a cute and childish nature, is the Lolita boy type. Mori, being the rugged looking sort, is the wild type. Kyouya, being pleasant and civil, is the cool type. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, being the immature playful sort, are the mischievous type and Haruhi, being a straightforward commoner, is the normal type." The blonde finished with a flamboyant sweep of his hand._

_"So the types you currently have are the princely, Lolita, wild, cool, mischievous, and normal types." Byakuya stated coolly._

_"Indeed! You catch on quickly!" the blonde-haired idiot quipped, "Now to decide on your type. Kyouya!" he shouted, "Bring up all available information on Byakuya! Backround, childhood, hobbies…"_

_"Umm… Sempai?" I inquired; sweat-dropping a little "Isn't that a little overboard?" for I could already spot Byakuya's growing annoyance._

_"But Haruhi!" the now crying blonde whined._

_"How about we just go with the mysterious type?" Kyouya-sempai asked calmly; pushing his glasses up on his nose, "Is that all right with you, Byakuya."_

_I gave Kyouya-sempai a curious look. Usually he was the first one to jump at the chance to investigate and nose into someone's background. And yet, this time he almost seemed to be shying away from it._

_"Sounds fine to me." Byakuya stated indifferently; leaning back up against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Sending a sly look to the Shadow King he added, "That seems to fit me quite well."_

**_Present…_**_  
_"Haruhi?"

My eyes snapped back up to my hosts who were looking expectantly at me. _"Crap! I think one of them asked me a question!" _I mentally moaned. "Umm… Sorry." I said apologetically, "I kinda spaced out there." And what do you know, for some reason they went all giddy on me… again.

* * *

**Byakuya's P.O.V.  
**"So, umm…" one of the females, who I dare say looked something similar to a carp, asked tentatively, "Shirotsuki-san-" **(A/N: LOL! I'm sorry. I just had to put the carp part in there. Really! I just couldn't resist!)**

"Please," I interrupted the girl, and with a calm smile said, "Between us, Byakuya is much more preferable."

"O-Okay, Byakuya-san." She stuttered; a prominent blush staining her cheeks.

I smiled at her as she stuttered my name, but in reality I was pretty sure I was about to drop dead with boredom as well as annoyance. Having extremely sensitive senses, I was absolutely **suffocating** from the scent of multiple aroused females. It was enough to drive any lower level Youkai mad! Not to mention the… attire I was wearing was positively hideous! Damnit! Kyouya had said that I'd find this place interesting or at least somewhat amusing! _"Like hell I was!" _my mind snarled as I made a mental note to strangle my best friend next time we were alone.

"So, Byakuya," Another girl piped up, far less shy then the female before her, "What made you decide to dye your hair white? And what's your **real** eye color?"

I was already irritated enough at the familiar use of my first name, but even I had to admit that my cold smile almost faltered upon being accused of dyeing my hair and wearing contacts. "I do not dye my hair." I stated calmly, somehow managing to keep up the ridiculous 'host' smile, as they called it, "As for my **real** eye color, you're looking at it right now."

"No way!" they all squealed simultaneously, "Those are your natural colors?!"

"Indeed." I replied, a bit of smugness being hinted in my voice while my eyes showed a glint of cold amusement.

An outburst of fan-girly squeals erupted from my guests. It was annoying to say the least. Now, don't get me wrong. It's not like I wasn't used to receiving attention or being fawned over by females, but kitsune vixens simply were much more dignified and subtle about their approaches.

"So what's your nationality?" a black-haired girl cut into my thoughts.

"Yeah! Where are you from?" another put in.

Mentally, I smirked at the question. _"If only they knew…"_ I contemplated, imagining the reactions I'd get if they found out my true race. "I am what I am, and what I will always be." I replied poetically and yet with a mysterious air, feeling that it'd be best to evade the question altogether, "As for where I am from, I am from the past, present, and future as well as the tales you read."

**(A/N: What he means by saying he is from the past, present, and future as well as the tales you read is: past-because he's quite a bit older then he looks, present-because he is there now, future-because he will live much longer than them because he's a Youkai, tales you read-because you read about Youkai in old Japanese mythology.)**

It was only a moment later that I regretted the answer that I'd put together as another eruption of delighted shrieking assaulted my ears. _"Note to self," _I wrote down mentally, _"Number One: After host club period finishes, strangle best friend. Number Two: Once home, arrange immediate assassination for old geezer who sent you to this school in the first place!"_

* * *

**Well, there ya have it! XD Since I hadn't updated in a while I decided that this would be a good place to end chapter 3 so I could go ahead and post it for you guys. Please, please, PLEASE review! You guys have been GREAT so far! :D Also, while you're at it, pretty please follow and favorite as well. See ya'll in the next chapter! XD**

**OTHER STORIES OF MINE TO CHECK OUT  
Windswept Fire - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru X OC  
A Daiyoukai's Dance - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru X Kagome - ONESHOT  
Youkai or a Fairy - Hakushaku to Yousei - Lydia Carlton X Youkai OC  
Ice-Cream for Two Please - Fairy Tail - Gray Fullbuster X Lucy Heartfilia - ONESHOT  
**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	4. Chapter 4-Dealing With the Crazies

**WAAAH! Soooo SORRY for the late update everyone! *grovels on the floor* PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Ahem! *gets up* Anywhoo… Cake for my AWESOME reviewers mtnikolle, ZeroGiou1993, LissyCreator, .3, Opinr, , animelovernewbie, Hollypaw888, and Mary! I LOVE YOU ALL! Also, a HUGE thank to all the people who have either favorited and/or followed this story! Thank you so much for sticking with me! Hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

**Terms to know…  
Kami – God**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club or its characters. I only own my Youkai OC Byakuya Shirotsuki, any other OC's created along the way and any part of the plot NOT a part of the anime or manga.**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Dealing With the Crazies**

**Byakuya's P.O.V.  
**Finally, FINALLY, thank the KAMIS it was over! I didn't know how much more I could have taken. Leaning up against the wall, I closed my eyes and let out an exhausted sigh. My poor ears were still ringing from all the girly squealing while my sensitive nose was completely stuffed with the scent of arousal.

"Are you okay, Byakuya?"

I opened my eyes to find Haruhi staring worriedly at me. She was standing only a few feet in front of me with her head cocked slightly sideways in concern.

"Don't worry about him, Haruhi." Kyouya stated before I could reply, a smirk plastered on his face, "He's just a little exhausted is all. You see, Byakuya's senses are just a little more **sensitive** than the rest of ours."

My blood-red eyes narrowed as I sent a death glare over towards my best friend while silently mulling over if it'd be worth the trouble to break one of the main rules the Nobles and eat a human for once; more specifically, a certain smirking, raven-haired, four-eyed human to be exact.

Suddenly, I noticed that Haruhi was stilling looking at me with concern shining in those big doe eyes of hers. "Kyouya's right." I quickly assured the girl with a small but genuine smile, "I'm just a little tired after the day. That's all."

The brown-eyed commoner assessed me suspiciously for several more seconds before seemingly accepting my answer. "Alright then," she said as she gathered her bag up and headed for the door, "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Haruhi." I replied as did the rest of the host club. Sighing one more time, I briefly ran my long fingers through my snowy white hair before walking over and picking up my own school bag. "I'll be heading out as well," I informed my four-eyed friend whose fingers were flying over his keyboard.

"I see." The young man replied, not bothering to stop in his work, "Good bye then, Byakuya."

"Bye, Byakuya!" the others chorused as I departed.

* * *

**_A Little While Later…  
_****Haruhi's P.O.V.  
**I arrived back at my apartment carrying a sack full of groceries slung over my shoulder. On my way back I'd realized that we had run out of several food items. So, I'd decided to make a brief stop at the convenience store on the way home. Stepping in the door, I was instantly tackled by my slightly, okay, extremely OVER-emotional father.

"HARUHI!" he squealed as he clung to me, "How was my little girl's school day today?"

I looked down at the tranny whom I considered my dad. "It was fine, Dad." I replied, "A new transfer student arrived today. He's in several of my classes and he joined the Host Club as well."

My father's eyes widened considerably. "HE?!" the red-haired man asked suspiciously.

"Yeah." I replied indifferently, ignoring the suddenly ominous aura emitting from the man now sitting cross-legged on the floor, "Apparently he's the next heir of a family that has just as much influence as the Suoh family. His name's Byakuya, Byakuya Shirotsuki. But he's not like the other rich students. I mean, I think he's a little cocky, but he's really nice and not near as annoying as the others."

The wide-eyed tranny blinked several times in surprise before muttering a simple, "Okay." And walking over towards the living room; saying that he had some work to do.

I watched curiously as he walked away muttering suspiciously under his breath. Shrugging my shoulders, I wisely decided not to make a mountain out of a mole hill, and ignore him for the time being. Instead, my thoughts wondered back to ponder over my new classmate.

The relationship between him and Kyouya-sempai was rather strange. Byakuya seemed to act extremely familiar around the four-eyed boy. And Kyouya-sempai… Well, that was probably the weirdest part. He acted as if they were old friends. I guessed it was possible, but it seemed as if Kyouya-sempai was keeping secrets about the strange new transfer student. Then again, it wasn't like the Shadow King hadn't kept secrets before.

* * *

**Byakuya's P.O.V.  
**"We've arrived home, Byakuya-sama." My chaffier informed me.

Stepping out of the car, I looked up at the huge, traditional Japanese mansion that I called home. All the surrounding land was also owned by my grandfather. So, we didn't have any neighbors. Walking over a small bridge, I crossed the elegant brook that flowed through the yard as I approached the mansion.

"Welcome home, Byakuya-sama." Suki, a squirrel Youkai servant, greeted me with a low bow.

I nodded my head briefly in acknowledgment. "Where is my grandfather?" I asked, "I need to speak to him."

"I regret to inform you that he is in the middle of a meeting, Milord." She replied.

A soft growl escaped my throat as I turned to leave. How frustrating! Chances are, by the time he was finished with his meeting, all the steam that'd been boiling up inside of me will have calmed down; leaving me with nothing left to vent!

"Well, **someone** looks to be a little grumpy today."

I froze in my tracks as I instantly recognized the familiar voice. Whirling around, I found myself face to face with probably one of my oldest friends who, in the past long years, had been something akin to an older brother to me. "Lavi?!" I breathed in shock.

The Tengu grinned as he stopped in front of me. He was a bit taller than me, and had short, dark brown hair, and dark green eyes; as well as a bit of a beard and mustache.

"I thought you were in America?" I continued after convincing myself that my eyes weren't deceiving me.

"I was." He admitted, "But I decided to come back after I got married."

_..._

_…_

_Crickets chirping…_

_…_

_…_

"YOU GOT MARRIED?!" I practically shrieked, for this was news to me, "To who?!"

"To a human actually." My friend chuckled in response before calling out, "Danielle!"

Several moments later a young woman with long, chocolate brown hair and light green eyes appeared. She was built a little stockier than most, but still held a beautiful appearance. Overall, a perfect match for my friend.

"Byaku, let me introduce you to my wife and mate, Danielle." Lavi said, wrapping an arm around the young woman's shoulders.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Shirotsuki." The American female greeted me with a friendly smile.

"The pleasures all mine," I replied warmly, dipping my head slightly in a respectful greeting, "and Byakuya is fine. No need for the wife of my oldest friend to use such formalities."

"Still quite the charmer, I see." The brown-haired Tengu teased me with a grin, "Geez! You ought to join a host club or something. I heard that there's even one at your new school!"

I visibly flinched and paled at the bearded male's remark. Something that he quickly took notice of.

His green eyes widened with disbelief, "Don't tell me you actually…"

An exhausted nod was all I gave him in response.

"Umm… Danielle Darling." He cooed to his confused wife, "Would you mind letting me talk to Byaku alone for a bit?"

"Sure." The long-haired woman replied with a surprised blink.

"I'll only be a moment." Lavi assured his mate before leaning down and giving her a soft kiss.

I looked away in a bit of embarrassment from the lovey dovey couple, deciding to let them have their time. However, after several minutes passed and they still hadn't stopped, I decided to clear my throat in order to inform them of my still lingering presence.

The couple broke apart almost instantly, one blushing in embarrassment while the other scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner. Nodding her head to me briefly, Danielle departed; leaving me alone with the Tengu.

Lavi gave me a long, calculating look before finally speaking, "So, you… you actually joined the host club."

A heavy sigh parted from my lips as I leaned up against the wall and sat down on the deck, "Yes, unfortunately, I let Kyouya talk me into it."

The green-eyed male was silent for several seconds before, much to my annoyance, he burst out laughing.

"What?!" I snapped, eyebrow twitching with irritation.

"Nothing!" he laughed, waving his hands in defense, "It's just, I never would have expected that from you. Man, that's gotta kill on the senses!"

"It does." I groaned miserably, for the stench of female arousal was still clogging my sensitive nostrils.

A rotten grin spread over Lavi's face. "Of course," the brown-haired Tengu suggested mischievously, "you could also look at this as an opportunity to find a mate."

**WHACK!**

"Don't be ridiculous!" I snarled as I whacked him upside the head, causing him to begin his laughing anew. "I'm going to go lay down for a bit." I huffed as I stood up and made for my bedroom.

"Pleasant dreams." My friend called after me in a mocking tone.

Several veins popped over my forehead as I stormed away from the annoying idiot, _"Pfft! Whatever!"_

* * *

**Well, there ya have it! Hope you all enjoyed chapter 4! Now, PWEASE review! *begs on hands and knees* I'll try and update a LOT sooner this time. So, please follow and favorite as well. Don't worry, no matter how long it takes, I WILL NOT abandon this story. EVER! See you all in the next chapter!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	5. Chapter 5-Hunted

**Yay! Here's chapter 5! I would have posted this chapter a couple days ago but, alas, since my laptop was running so slow I was forced to reset the whole darn thing, lol! Anyways, first of all, cookies and thanks to my five AWESOME reviewers: animelovernewbie, Hollypaw888, ZeroGiou1993, leahcostain3 (it wouldn't let me put the periods in *pouts*), and Sunflower37149! YOU'RE ALL AWESOME! Also, a big thanks to all the people who have either followed and/or favorited this story! Hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club or its characters. I only own my Youkai OC Byakuya Shirotsuki, any other OC's created along the way and any part of the plot NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 5-Hunted**

**Byakuya's P.O.V.  
**It had now been a week since I'd first arrived at Ouran Academy, and another day of going to a human school had passed rather uneventfully. I, Haruhi, Kyouya, and the rest of the Host Club had chatted peacefully over lunch. That dolt Tamaki making a fool scene of himself when Haruhi didn't pick up on his hint about her possibly making him a homemade bento; causing the former to go sulk in a corner until the twins ran him out.

I'd decided the club members weren't all that bad. Wish I could say the same for the customers though… Anyways, though Tamaki **was** an idiot, he wasn't all that bad as long as you could block out the gist of his nonsensical babbling.

Kyouya, a conniving bastard he may be, but he was still my closest friend. Honestly, our minds worked a lot alike, mine perhaps being even more conniving and ruthless than his. However, that specific persona simply was shown more with him since he was much more ambitious than I.

Mori was a curious character, for although he could seem extremely emotionless on the outside, I could smell the array of emotions that the quiet giant experienced. Honey… he was almost frighteningly similar to me in a strange way. The seemingly innocent boy used his charming Lolita characteristics to brilliantly hide a mind that might be even as cunning as my own.

The twins were a pain in the ass, but had their good points. And then, there was Haruhi. The strange commoner girl who, strangely enough, even after only a single week seemed to have wormed her way into my short, and I mean very short, list of friends. It was strange how she had affected me. Kyouya had been very right on saying that she was interesting.

_"Hmm… I wonder what her reaction would be if she found out what I really was." _I couldn't help but wonder. The girl seemed to take everything in stride, making me truly wonder if she would be able to take news like that in stride as well. A soft chuckle escaped from my throat as I imagined the outcome. However, I highly doubted that a certain four-eyed friend of mine would appreciate it if I leaked out my little secret. A wide, amused smirk crossed my face as the image crossed my mind.

"I see you seem to be a pleasant mood today, Shirotsuki-san."

Whatever pleasant mood I was feeling at the moment disappeared the instant I heard the coy female's voice behind me. The slight smirk on my face vanished immediately to be replaced by my cold, aloof, and indifferent mask. "Ayanokoji-san." I greeted the she-devil calmly, my eyes cold as ruby ice.

Clearly the female didn't know how to take a hint as she smiled brilliantly while sidling up to my side. "Heading to the Host Club, Shirotsuki-san?" she inquired.

"Indeed." I replied coldly, no hint of emotion being heard in my voice, "Therefore, I'm afraid I do not have time right now in which to converse with you."

For a brief second I saw her picture perfect smile falter, but it was back to normal in but a moment. "I see. What a pity." The red-haired female spoke calmly, "Then how about you join me for lunch tomorrow?"

_"Foolish woman!" _I thought with disgust. She spoke with such confidence as if there was no way I'd turn her down. Heh! If she thought that I'd actually accept, then she had something else coming. "I decline." I informed her indifferently, giving no more explanation as I turned and walked away. I could feel her eyes glaring into my back as I departed. Suddenly, I felt something a whole lot different than just a simple spark of anger. Freezing in my tracks, I whirled around only to find her already gone.

_"Did I just sense another Youkai aura?!"_

* * *

**Ayanokoji's P.O.V.  
**_"Damn him!" _I thought furiously as I stormed down the halls, _"Damn that bastard fox! How dare he make a fool out of me!" _Furry was boiling over so high inside of me that, for a moment, I almost dropped the concealment spell hiding my Youkai aura. _"It was entirely that damn commoner girl's fault!" _I decided fiercely. First, it was Tamaki and my getting banished from the Host Club. Now, it was the Shirotsuki heir! I didn't understand! What could a full-blooded noble possibly see in a weak little human girl?!

The little slut was going to pay, that much was certain. Perhaps I'd show her what happened when you got on the bad side of a Youkai.

* * *

**Byakuya's P.O.V.  
**Uneasiness filled me as I sat on the comfortable Host Club couch, surrounded by my customers. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I'd gotten when I'd been talking to Ayanokoji-san. _"Was it possible? Could she actually be a Youkai?" _as unlikely as that was, it **was** possible. She could be using a concealment spell, which would explain why I hadn't been able to sense her. But then, why was I able to sense her then? This I did not know…

"Umm… Byakuya-san?" one of my customers addressed me, a tinge of nervousness coating her voice.

I blinked several times in slight surprise, realizing that my mind had wondered off yet again. "Yes, what is it, blossom?" I inquired with a calm, collected smile.

A blush formed on the young female's face as she stuttered, "Oh, well… Um, you see, it just seemed like… you were spacing out there for a moment."

"Yeah, she's right." One of the other girls put in, giving me a worried look, "Is something wrong, Byakuya?"

"Of course not." I lied easily, an alluring smirk forming on my face, "How could anything possibly be wrong when I'm sitting here surrounded by such an array of lovely ladies?"

The surrounding female's eyes immediately went heart-shaped at my comment as a variety of squeals, giggles, and titters assaulted my ears_, "Feh! How annoying…"_

"So, what **were** you thinking about?" one of the girl's piped up, still blushing from my earlier comment.

I forced my smirk to get even wider and more alluring as I turned and made eye-contact with the blushing human. "That's… a… se-cr-et." I teased her.

I could have sworn that the young woman nearly passed out as her cheeks burned scarlet. _"Somebody, please, just KILL me!" _I mentally moaned.

"Byakuya?" a voice suddenly called out behind me.

Twisting my neck around, I found myself staring at Haruhi as she held a tray of tea. "Ah, Haruhi," I greeted the more than welcomed female presence with a genuine smile, "Can I help you?"

"No, not really," the brown-eyed commoner replied with a small smile of her own, "I was just wondering if you'd like some tea, that's all."

"Sure." I replied instantly as she quickly poured me a cup, "Did you make it?"

"No, the twins did." Haruhi answered as she handed me the porcelain cup.

"Hn… Too bad." I stated as I took a sip, before peering back up at her with a smirk, "I would have greatly liked to taste something that you had brewed yourself." The more genuine smirk I was wearing turned into a slight grin, while my eyes sparkled with a hint of amusement as the commoner girl did nothing but raise an indifferent eyebrow at my words.

"You're teasing me again, aren't you?" she asked, wearing a dead-panned expression.

A small chuckle escaped my throat. "Perhaps." I replied mysteriously.

The young girl rolled her eyes with a sigh as she shook her head. However, I could easily see the amusement that shown in those big doe eyes of hers as she walked away. Honestly, she really was such an interesting creature.

* * *

**Haruhi's P.O.V.  
**Honestly, he really was just to strange. Just a moment ago, he'd been like a smiling block of ice while talking to his customers. But as soon as I showed up, it was as if that ice had instantly melted off of his being. Just what was it about me that he found so… so…

"Hey, Haruhi!" a pair of identical voices snapped me out of my thoughts.

Pausing I turned around to greet the two Hitachiin twins. "What is it?" I asked.

"Well, you see-" Kaoru began.

"We bought some special milk teas just the other day." Hikaru continued, "But we accidentally left them in our locker."

"Yeah, so?" I inquired suspiciously.

"So, would you be a dear and go get them for us?" the two chimed together.

I sighed softly, _"Should have seen that one coming."_

"Well?" the twins prodded.

"Okay, fine." I growled as I set my tea tray down on a nearby table. "Be back in a sec." I told the two grinning lunatics as I departed from the room.

"Okay!" I heard Kaoru and Hikaru reply as I shut the door. Walking down the aisles, it wasn't long until I reached the two morons' lockers. _"Oh, crap!" _I mentally hissed, _"I forgot to ask what their locker combinations were!" _Groaning in frustration, I was about to head back to the Host Club when a small, feminine voice stopped me.

"Umm… Fujioka-san?"

Turning around, I found myself facing what looked to be like, an incredibly nervous, first year student. "Yes, may I help you?" I inquired, smiling gently at her in hopes of easing some of her jitters.

"R-Renge-san w-w-wanted me to tell you t-to meet her i-in the L-Language room, right a-away." She quivered.

I gave the young girl a confused look. She seemed to be really scared. Then again, I guess Renge **could** be pretty scary at times. The over-eccentric female probably just wanted to ask me out to her house to play video games again. "Okay." I informed the girl standing in front of me, "I'll go meet her right away."

"O-Okay." The young girl stuttered before scampering off.

_"Alright! Now, off to the language room, I guess." _I decided as I once again headed down the halls.

* * *

**Byakuya's P.O.V.  
**My senses pricked up as that familiar ominous feeling once again prodded at the back of my mind, more prominent then it'd been before. Instincts were telling me that something bad was going to happen, but the question was what?"

"Byakuya, is something the matter?"

I looked up to see Kyouya approaching me with a confused look on his face. Heh! Leave it to him to always notice when something was wrong. Making eye contact with him, I briefly flicked my eyes over to my customers; signifying that I needed to talk with him alone.

Instantly getting my message the four-eyed boy turned and addressed the small group of giggling females, "Ladies, I'm afraid there's something I need to discuss with Byakuya alone. Would you mind giving us a 'special' moment?"

Four sets of eyes widened while blushes formed on the girls faces as they hurriedly moved out; giggling and whispering all the while.

"Did you have to say it like **that**?" I growled at my best friend.

"Pay no mind." He ordered before turning serious and asking, "Now, what's wrong?"

I paused briefly before deciding that it was probably best to tell him. "I think I'm sensing another Youkai in the school," I informed the black-haired youth, "and it's not friendly."

Kyouya's eyes widened with surprise as he whispered lowly, "Well then, what do we do?"

A bit of a smirk formed on my face as I answered cockily, "What do you think? I'll simply just go hunt it out and take care of it. Simple as that."

"Simple as that, huh?" the four-eyed boy asked suspiciously, "And what if the Youkai is a student?"

I froze as his statement suddenly clicked something in my head. _"Of course! I'd already suspected Ayanokoji-san of being a Youkai, but this feeling I'm getting is of a Youkai on the hunt." _Every drop of blood seemed to drain from my body as I suddenly realized the absence of a certain young commoner girl, _"Where was Haruhi?!"_

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA! Cliff-Hanger! LOL! Uh-oh, what's gonna happen to Haruhi? And is it REALLY Renge who summoned her to the Language room, or was it someone else? O_O Guess you'll have to wait and see until the next chapter, lol! Now, please, please, PLEASE review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. I depend greatly on you girl/guys reviews to get my inspiration. Also, pretty please follow and favorite if you're enjoying the story. See you in the next chapter! **

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	6. Chapter 6-Blood Stained Sunset

**Geez! I hope you're satisfied ya big bullies, lol! I just spent a WHOLE all nighter typing up this chapter. *yawn* ALL NIGHT! So, I hope you're happy now. :D Holy crap! Fourteen reviews! WOAH! *gets out the cake* All righty then, cake for my FOURTEEN AWESOME reviewers: ZeroGiou1993, animelovernewbie, Enlightened Tenshi, leahcostain3, anime pirate 13, Mae Ride, mirandaparra15, mtnikolle, Black Dragon Valkyrie, Opinr, Blacksox144, DiscipleofReven and vickykeyworth! I LOVE YOU ALL! Also, a big thank you to all the people who have either favorited and/or followed story! Hope you enjoy chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club or its characters. I only own my Youkai OC Byakuya Shirotsuki, any other OC's created along the way and any part of the plot NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Blood Stained Sunset**

**Byakuya's P.O.V.  
**"Where is Haruhi?!" I asked the raven-haired boy tensely.

Kyouya looked at me with surprise at my sudden outburst. "She ran to go get some tea out of the twin's locker." He replied, "Why?"

_"Damnit!" _I cursed myself as I moved into a standing position, _"How could I have been so stupid?! I saw the hatred Ayanokoji-san held for Haruhi. The one that bitch is hunting is her!"_

"Byakuya, what's going on?" the four-eyed male inquired worriedly as I headed for the door.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya." I apologized, pausing briefly to turn around and face my best friend, "But you may have a bit of a mess to clean up once this is all over."

"What are you-" Kyouya began.

**SLAM!**

I was out the door in but a moment, relying on Kyouya to come up with a good excuse for my sudden departure. For right now, my top priority was finding Haruhi before that she-devil bitch did. I could only pray that I found the young commoner first. All the same, I got the instinctive feeling that no matter how things turned out, blood would be shed this day. Now whether it be human or Youkai, I was yet to find out.

* * *

**Haruhi's P.O.V.  
**_"Here it is." _I thought in contentment as I looked and read 'Language Room' on the room door. Opening the door, I stepped inside. _"Strange… why are all the lights off?" _I wondered as I stepped into the dusk. The sun was beginning to set, so with the lights off, it gave the room an almost eerily shadowed, reddish tint. Reaching over I flipped on the light switch.

_Nothing…_

_"Is the light bulb out?" _I questioned myself. "Hey, Renge?" I called out warily as I stepped farther into the room, for it'd be just like the eccentric girl to trying jumping out and scaring me, "Where are you?"

_SILENCE…_

I blinked in confusion, for I was sure this was the Language room. It was posted on the room door, so there was no way I was in the wrong place.

**WHOOSH!**

A shiver wracked my spine as a frigid breeze came seemingly out of nowhere. _"Wait a moment…" _I paused as I looked over at the room windows. None of them were open! So, then where-

"Ah, hello there, Haruhi."

I jumped in surprise at the voice and whirled around to find myself facing the last person on earth that I wanted to see, Ayanokoji-san. _"When the hell did she get there?!" _I thought in astonishment. An uneasy feeling began to stir within me as I looked at the girl standing in front of the window. The red sunset shining in gave her an almost hauntingly supernatural look as it glowed around her. "O-Oh, hi." I stuttered, a bit of nervousness seeping into my voice as I faced the young woman, "I didn't expect to meet you here."

"Indeed." She replied with a cold smile, "What a surprise. Pray, just what are **you** doing here?"

"Umm… Renge asked me to meet her here." I answered the red-haired girl.

"Oh?" Ayanokoji-san said, raising an eyebrow in false interest.

"Yeah." I stated, the uneasy feeling within growing worse by the second. "But I think I got the wrong room. So, I'd better go, lest she get mad at me for making her wait." I chuckled, scratching the back of my head. "Bye." I waved briefly the girl as I headed, not so slowly, for the door.

**BAM!**

I froze, stunned in my tracks as the door suddenly slammed shut on its own accord. Looking down, even more fear filtered into my being upon seeing a thin fog begin to gather around my feet as well as the rest of the room floor, the air around me seeming to get chillier by the moment.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi." A cold feminine voice spoke out behind me, "But I don't think you'll be able to meet Renge today, or any other day for that matter."

Turning around, my eyes widened with shock at the sight that was before me. It was still Ayanokoji-san all right, but her amethyst eyes… they were glowing! An indescribable fear gripped my being as I backed up against the wall, "W-What are you?"

"Hush, hush now…" she cooed cruelly as she began to approach my person with slow, predatory like steps, "Don't worry, it'll all be over in but a moment."

_"Run!" _my mind screamed and I immediately tried to do just that. Imagine my surprise when I found that my limbs would no longer obey my commands. Frozen and helpless, I watched as Ayanokoji-san continued to come closer, taking obvious delight in my terror. My whole body trembled from head to toe as panic began to rise within me, _"Someone… save me!"_

* * *

**Byakuya's P.O.V.  
**I halted in my tracks as stood beside the Hitachiin twin's locker and looked up and down the halls. _"Damnit! She's not here!" _I mentally snarled. _"Okay, just concentrate." _I told myself. Grabbing at reason, I closed my eyes and calmed myself down; letting my senses spread out across the school.

Hundreds of different scents assaulted my nose. But as they say, patience is a virtue as I calmly sorted through the variety of different odors. Suddenly, my red-eyes snapped open as an all too familiar scent bombarded my nostrils.

_Fear._

It was Haruhi's fear! A snarl left my lips as I used my Youkai speed to dash off in the direction of her scent. I could smell that Ayanokoji-san was there with her. As I'd suspected, the she-devil had actually been a Youkai this entire time.

Red began to cloud my vision as the scent of pain mixed with fear. I was fully aware that I was beginning to transform, but at that moment, I couldn't have cared less. Haruhi's safety was the only thing occupying my mind, and it transforming into my true form was necessary to save her, then transform into my true form I would! _"Just wait for me, Haruhi!" _I prayed silently as I ran, _"Just wait for me!"_

* * *

**Haruhi's P.O.V.  
**"A-Ayanokoji-san!" I gasped as the slowly transforming female held me by my throat, pinned up against the wall.

A manacle laugh was all I got in response as young woman choked me. I could feel her newly grown claws sinking into my skin, causing blood to trickle down my neck. Her hair, now containing barb-like tips, swished around while long fangs protruded from under her lip and she looked at me with a sociopathic grin.

"W-Why are y-you doing… t-this?" I managed to wheez out, beginning to become faint from lack of oxygen.

"Why? WHY?!" the crazy woman practically shrieked, "Because you've stolen everything from me, you little slut! First it was Tamaki! Now, even the next head of the great White Kitsune clan has begun chasing after you!"

_"White Kitsune clan?" _I wondered in confusion.

"I don't understand!" Ayanokoji-san continued on with her tirade, her grip on my throat becoming even tighter than it was before, "What could Shirotsuki-san, a Noble, possibly see in a worthless human bitch?! TELL ME?!"

By this time, the insane creature was practically screaming in my face. Blackness was beginning to seep into my vision. _"I-I'm going to die!" _I realized with utter horror as the light faded from my sight, _"I'm really… going to die!"_

Slowly the images of all the friends I'd made flashed in front of my eyes. _"Tamaki-sempai, Kyouya-sempai, Honey-sempei, Mori-sempei, Kaoru, Hikaru… Byakuya!" _a stab of pain pierced my heart as I thought of the white-haired youth. We hadn't had much time to get to know each other. But in our short time of knowing each other, we'd developed a strong bond. Tears prickled at my eyes as I realized that I'd never have the chance to get to know him better, _"Goodbye… Bya-"_

**SLASH!**

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

A blood-curling scream was heard as I felt myself be abruptly dropped on the ground. Opening my eyes, I could hardly believe the sight that was before me.

Ayanokoji-san stood a few feet off, holding her torn arm while Byakuya stood protectively in front of me. His normally shoulder-length, white-hair now reached his thighs while on top of his head were two elegant, white kitsune ears. Blood dripped off of his now clawed hands and onto the floor. The normally blood red eyes were glowing a frightening crimson as he glared at my attacker. And somehow, the school uniform he had been wearing before had vanished leaving him dressed in a pure white haori and a pair of snowy white pants; a long, white kitsune tail peeking out from underneath.

Coughing painfully I forced myself into a sitting position. "B-Byakuya?" I gasped painfully, wondering if I was hallucinating from proper lack of air.

"Stay there." He ordered calmly, turning his head slightly so that we made eye contact, "This will be over in but a moment."

I looked deep into those blood red eyes of his. I ought to be frightened of him, but the only feeling I got now was a strange sensation of upmost security. Somehow, I knew that the strange creature standing protectively in front of me would not harm me in any way. "Okay." I replied, a bit of a tremble in my voice as I gave the white-haired youth a trusting look. Now, all I could do was watch how this played out.

* * *

**Byakuya's P.O.V.  
**A ghost of a smile appeared on my face as I saw the trusting look in Haruhi's doe-like eyes. Even seeing me in this form, the girl still trusted me. It was almost beyond any Youkai's comprehension.

"Y-YOU BASTARD!" Ayanokoji-san shrieked from across the room, "You nearly cut my arm off!"

My eyes became colder than ice as I turned back to face the crimson-haired female, _"Hn… So, she was a Harionago." _ "How unfortunate, seems my aim wasn't quite accurate." I smirked cruelly, bringing my bloodied hand up to lick some of the blood from my claws, "Shall we try again?"

"Wha-?" the wretched creature began but was cut off as I suddenly appeared in from of her, "Damn you!"

**SLASH!**

"Filthy vermin!" I hissed as I felt flesh rip under my razor sharp claws, severing the female's arm off and letting it fall with a thud to the floor. A blood-curling scream echoed throughout the room as blood spurted everywhere. However, the stubborn low-life was far from finished. Whirling around, she aimed her own sharp claws for my side; an attack I easily deflected by grabbing her one working arm, gripping it within my powerful hand and shattering the bones with one quick squeeze.

Shrieking with pain, the female struggled to escape from my grasp. With a hiss her barbed hair aimed for my being.

"It's all in vain." I stated coldly as I slashed off the long strands.

"Curse you, you bastard!" she hissed as she once again tried to escape, but to no avail as I rammed a clawed hand straight through her stomach.

"Y-You ba…stard!" she managed to wheeze out as blood trickled out of her mouth.

Yanking my now blood-soaked arm out of her body, I watched emotionlessly as the young woman fell limply to the ground; eyes glaring up at me with ultimate hatred as she awaited the death she was sure would come.

"As a Noble, I shall carry out the duty of exterminating any Youkai who dares to break the covenant by attacking a human. Flames of Darkness," I ordered as I held out my outstretched hand. "hear your master's call and come to me so that I might extinguish this vile creature." Instantly, a ball of blue flames formed in my palm. "Any last words?" I inquired coldly.

"Go to hell!" Ayanokoji-san hissed furiously.

A dark look came over my face, "You first."

* * *

**Haruhi's P.O.V.  
**I looked on in shock at the sight that was before me. _"H-He's actually going to kill her!" _I thought with horror.

"Haruhi?" a soft voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I snapped out of my stupor to see Byakuya staring over at me, a gentleness shining in his brilliant red orbs. "Y-Yes?" I replied weakly, not trusting my voice to say anything more.

"Close your eyes." He ordered gently.

Trembling, I nodded as I squeezed my eyes shut and covered them with my hands. _"Please… let this be over soon." _I begged to the darkness.

"Now." I heard Byakuya say, "Burn!"

A horrifying shriek was heard as the red-eyed young man incinerated Ayanokoji-san in a sea of blue flames. Tears trickled from my closed eyes as I tried to block out her blood-curling screams. _"Please, PLEASE let this be over soon!" _I mentally sobbed.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm hands press themselves over my ears as I was pulled into a hug. Opening my eyes, I found myself staring buried into Byakuya's chest. "B-Byakuya?" I mumbled questioningly, as he held me close.

"Anata no mewotojite kudasai. Subete no ketsueki wa arainagashimasu." He sang softly as he held me in his embrace.  
**(A/N: Close your eyes. All the blood will wash away.)**

I jolted in surprise as he started singing, but began relaxing almost instantly. His voice was so smooth and soothing. Never before had I heard anything like it.

"Anata no mewotojite kudasai. Subete ga daijobudeshou." Byakuya continued his soft melody.  
**(A/N: Close your eyes. Everything will be okay.)**

Slowly the screams faded. As what little hearing I had, due to Byakuya's hands covering my ears, was filled by his gentle singing.

"Subete ga kanashimi kara itami ni, fedo shinakereba naranai." The white-haired youth's voice lulled me into a still trance.  
**(A/N: All shall fade, from the sorrow to the pain.)**

Tears continued to drop softly on the floor. The occasional 'hic' of my crying being heard as he held me gently.

"Subete ga suitai shinakereba naranai. Sore ga subete kiete mimashou."  
**(A/N: All shall fade. Let it all fade away.)**

I clung to Byakuya's haori desperately as he finished his lullaby. Unable to keep the sobs locked away, I let them out as I held on to him for dear life.

Gently, I felt his chin rest itself on the top of my head. "It'll be okay, Haruhi." Byakuya whispered gently, "Everything will be okay. I promise."

* * *

**Well, there ya have it folks! What do ya think? I'm DYING to hear your thoughts, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Also, I DO own Byakuya's Lullaby. It was something I came up with on the spur of the moment when typing this chapter. So, yes, the song is MINE! LOL! Oh, and pretty please follow and favorite this story before you leave. :D See ya'all in the next chapter**

**NEW STORY!  
Symbol of the Dog - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru X OC**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	7. Chapter 7-Mixed Feelings

**Drum roll, please! *drum rolls* Tadaa! Here's the next chapter folks! Holy crapasauress! SIXTEEN REVIEWS ON MY LAST CHAPTER?! WOW! *gets out cake platter* Okaydokay, cake for the SIXTEEN AWESOME reviewers: vickykeyworth, oreobabez, Hollypaw888, mirandaparra15, animelovernewbie, Enlightened Tenshi, Copperwriter, ZeroGiou1993, SisterOfScarletDevil, mtnikolle, Jayrock102, anime pirate 13, OtakuAnimeLover21, Opinr, Black Dragon Valkyrie, and mmacginniss! YOU… ARE… ALL… THE… BEST! Also, a big thanks to all the people who have followed and/or favorited this story! My inspiration is going through the roof cause of all you awesome people! Anyhoo… hope you enjoy chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club or its characters. I only own my Youkai OC Byakuya Shirotsuki, any other OC's created along the way and any part of the plot NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Mixed Feelings**

**Byakuya's P.O.V.  
**My red-eyes were soft as I looked down at the young girl laying unconscious in my arms, lulled into a forced sleep by my chant. A stab of sadness pieced my heart, for the forced sleep was the first step in erasing someone's memories. Tearing my gaze away, I pondered the decision as I looked at the charred ashes of what remained of Ayanokoji-san. _"It's for the best." _I tried to convince myself as I lay my hand on the back of Haruhi's head, _"She shouldn't have to suffer with these memories."_

**SLAM!**

My head snapped up to see Kyouya standing in the door, a look of horror crossing his face as he took in the scene before him. "What on earth happened?" he breathed, stepping into the room.

"A stray." I stated calmly, "Don't worry, I already handled it."

"So I noticed." The raven-haired youth replied, spotting the female's charred remains. Suddenly, he spotted the figure currently being held in my arms. "Haruhi?!" Kyouya gasped as he moved to my side.

"She's uninjured." I informed my friend, "But we should still take her to the hospital, just in case."

"Agreed." The four-eyed boy stated before asking, "Have you… erased her memories yet?"

"No, not yet." I replied, once again resting my clawed hand on the back of her head, "I'll do that now."

"Good. Make it quick." Kyouya ordered, "I managed to close down the school, but we still shouldn't take any chances."

"Hn." I answered him, barely registering what he was saying. Looking down at the brown-haired girl, once again, I felt the stab in my heart as I contemplated the idea of erasing tonight's happenings. _"Damnit! You know it's for the best!" _I mentally hissed, _"She won't want to remember you-" _Suddenly, the image of those trusting doe-eyes flashed through my memory; the way she'd put her life in my hands, the way she hadn't feared **me** even if I was a monster.

Slowly, I drew my hand away; my decision made, even if it was a selfish choice. I didn't want her to forget me nor who I **really** was.

"What are you doing?!" the raven-haired young man hissed at me as my hand made its retreat.

Standing up, I scooped Haruhi up in my arms. "Not erasing her memories, that's what." I stated smugly, familiar smirk adorning my face as my usual persona clicked back in place.

Kyouya gaped at me. "WHAT?!" he nearly shrieked.

"You heard me." I smirked, as I headed for the door.

"But why?" he asked in disbelief, "Have you, of all people, really gotten that attached to her?"

"Perhaps." I replied vaguely.

"And what if she **doesn't** want to remember what happened." The four-eyed boy challenged me.

I paused briefly in the doorway, as Kyouya caught up with me. "That won't happen." I stated matter-of-factly before adding quietly, "But if it does, than I shall do as she wishes."

Kyouya studied me for several long seconds before finally sighing in resignation, "Alright, it's off to the hospital then. A crew should be here in but a few minutes to clean this up."

"No, we'll take her to the Shirotsuki main house." I argued instantly, "For I do not believe it wise to take her somewhere public while her memories are still intact; at least not while things still remain unexplained to her. Lavi is experienced in the art of healing. So, I'll have him check Haruhi over."

"Alright then..." The Ootori stated, pushing up his glasses as he whipped out his cellphone. "Here." He said, handing me the device, "Call your chafer' to come and pick you up."

"Thanks." I smirked as I calmly dialed the main house.

* * *

**Kyouya's P.O.V.  
**To say that I had been shocked upon walking in the room would have been an understatement. Looking around now, I could still see the blood splattered on varies places of the room and the smell of burnt flesh still hung heavily in the air.

Looking back over at my friend, who was currently calling his home phone, I couldn't help but feel just the least bit incredulous at what I saw. Sometimes it was easy to forget that the snow-haired youth was not, in fact, human. As Byakuya usually preferred to keep a human appearance, seeing him now in his full Youkai form was a full blown reminder on just what he truly was.

He was not human. He was a Youkai, a supernatural and extremely powerful being that defied all sense of logic. A creature from myth and folklore, along with ancient horror stories, is what he truly was. And dressed in his blood-stained white haori, with his long snowy hair, ears and tail, clawed hands and crimson eyes, one could have no doubt. Seeing him standing there, eyes glowing eerily in the darkening room, Byakuya truly made for quite a frightening specter.

"All right." He said suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts as he returned my cellphone, "Suki said that the car was sent out not all that long ago to pick me up. So, it should be here any minute now. I also ordered Suki to get a spare room prepared."

"Good." I replied simply, for I was still a bit concerned about Haruhi and just how well the young commoner girl would take all of this. She'd always seemed to be good at taking things in stride, but this might prove to be a little too much for even her to process. Although, I'd had a feeling that she'd somehow find out about Byakuya's true race at some point or another; call it a hunch since she was so intelligent. Hence the reason I forced her to read that book about Youkai, just in case the worst were to happen. In which case, it did.

Although, what probably surprised me the most was how quickly Byakuya had become attached the young woman. All I could think of, was how unlike him that was. The Kitsune was often so aloof when dealing with others, especially humans. So, it was quite a shocker to see him caring so much about Haruhi's wellbeing. It was beyond astounding to discover that the snowy-haired youth had developed personal attachments to the girl, enough so that he would even refuse to erase her memories.

"Well, shall we go?" Byakuya once again cut into my thoughts.

"Yes, let's." I answered him calmly, for I figured it'd be a wise idea for me to be present when Haruhi woke back up. So, that I could help… explain a few things.

* * *

**Byakuya's P.O.V.  
**I cradled the unconscious Haruhi snugly against my chest as I carried her down the long, abandoned halls. Having transformed and still remained in my full Youkai form, my instincts had kicked in full force and demanded that I protect the young female in my arms. Strange, it was a feral instinct that rarely kicked in, but I decided not to dwell on it right now. I had more important things to worry about than trying to figure out why my inner instincts were acting up.

"Byakuya," Kyouya suddenly spoke up, taking out his trusty notebook as he walked along side of me, "who exactly was the Youkai. I'll need to know which student it was so that the principal and I can get things cleaned up around here."

A soft chuckle left my being. "All business." I teased him with a wry grin, "But if you must know, it was Ayanokoji-san."

"Interesting…" the raven-haired genius mulled over as we reached the outer gates, "If I remember correctly… Yes, here it is." He said looking at a certain page in his notebook, "Not all that long ago, Ayanokoji-san was banished from the Host Club for assaulting Haruhi before."

"Hn… I see." I replied simply, _"So, this wasn't the first time that Haruhi was targeted. Too bad I wasn't here to eliminate the vermin sooner."_

"Byakuya-sama, the car is waiting just outside the gates." My chafer' greeted us as he led the way to my ride. Following him, it was only a moment later before we reached the silver sports car and climbed in. The adjustable tinting on the windows were as dark as possible so that people couldn't see into the back seats. After all, it'd be a rather awkward situation if someone were to see a Youkai sitting in the backseat of a passing vehicle.

Kyouya chuckled quietly as we left the parking lot, "I imagine your grandfather is going to mildly surprised upon seeing what you've brought home."

"Hmph!" I growled irritably, "The old geezer will probably just find this whole situation utterly amusing."

"Perhaps." My friend replied before adding with another chuckle, "He'll probably be perfectly thrilled that you finally brought back a girl with you. Who knows, I wouldn't put it past him to suggest you taking Haruhi as a mate."

My head snapped up to pin my best friend with a fuming glare. "Don't be ridiculous!" I snapped, "Number one, these aren't exactly the circumstances that I planned for introducing a girl to my family. And number two, I've only known Haruhi for but a week! Get your head out of the gutters, Kyouya!"

The four-eyed boy gave me a disbelieving look before asking, "Then explain to me why it seems that you've become so attached to her? It's very unlike you, Byakuya, and you know it."

Well, that shut me up; for it was true. I felt an unusual attachment to the young commoner, one that I couldn't explain. "I-I don't know…" I finally replied, unsure of what else to say.

Kyouya gave me a shocked look. Not surprising, for it was almost unheard of for me to sound so vague and unsure of my own feelings. But I honestly didn't know. Luckily for me, the Ootori was prevented from farther interrogation as we arrived at the Shirotsuki mansion. Stepping out of the car, I instantly spotted Suki running towards us at full speed.

"Byakuya-sama!" she hollered out my name. Coming to a skidding halt in front of us, she gave me a shocked look over. "M-Milord," the squirrel Youkai breathed, "Your appearance…"

"Yes, there was some trouble at the school." I explained, understanding her shock as it was a rare thing to see me in my full Youkai form, "I'll elaborate later. Now, about that room?"

"Oh, right away, Milord!" Suki replied quickly, "I have it prepared just across from yours."

"Thank you." I replied before turning back to Kyouya and laying the unconscious Haruhi in his arms. "Follow Suki and put Haruhi in bed." I instructed him as I turned to walk away, "I'm going to go find Lavi."

"Understood." The raven-haired youth stated as he left to follow the female leading the way.

Heading down the halls, I turned the corner as I came to Lavi's room. "Hey Lavi, I need you for a-" I sweat dropped as I slid open the door to find Lavi and his wife buck-ass nude in bed and rather… tangled up in each other.

_…_

_…_

_Crickets chirping…_

_…_

_…_

"Uh… M-My bad!" I stuttered as I slammed the door shut and made a VERY hasty retreat, cheeks burning scarlet.

"No, wait Byaku-chan!" I heard the Tengu shout after me.

"NEVERMIND!" I screeched as I stormed down the hall, "I'll just find someone else!"

Hearing the door slide open, I paused to see the brown-haired male stumbling out after me as he fumbled with his yukata. "What's going on?" he gasped as he finally caught up to my retreating figure.

"It's a friend from school." I explained, my cheeks still feeling rather heated from the scene I'd just witnessed. Usually, I wouldn't get embarrassed about walking in on a situation like that. But Lavi was like a brother to me for Kami's sake! Nobody, I repeat, NOBODY should EVER have to walk in to find their brother doing THAT!

"What about one of your friends from school." The Tengu pressed.

I sighed softly, "She was attacked by a stray. I'd like you to come check her out for any injuries."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Sure thing, Byaku-chan." Lavi replied instantly as we began walking down the halls towards Haruhi's room, "But why didn't you just take your friend to a hospital."

I felt myself inwardly cringe at the question, "Because… I didn't erase her memories."

The Tengu gave me an astonished look before it suddenly transformed into a sly grin. "Oh?" he waggled his eye brows suggestively, "A her, huh? Pray, just what is **her** name?"

Raising an eyebrow in suspicion, I replied warily, "Haruhi Fujioka… Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Lavi replied innocently. Skipping on ahead as he began singing, "Byaku and Haru sitting in a tree-"

My red eyes widened in horror, _"He wouldn't dare!"_

"K-I-S-S-I-N-!"

**WHACK!**

I glared down murderously at the idiot of a Youkai, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The young male groaned in pain as he lay sprawled out on the floor, a rather large lump on his head, "G…"

* * *

**Haha, hope you liked the little ending there. XD I thought it best to add a little ending humor since the last couple chapters have been SOOOO serious. Anyways, Haruhi will be waking up in the next chapter. So, stay tuned to find out what happens next! Now, please, PLEASE review! You guys/girls have been doing AWESOME so far. So, keep up the good work! :D Also, please follow and favorite this story as well. See ya'all in the next chapter!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	8. Chapter 8-The Shirotsuki Clan

**Holy CRAP! *does twenty take* Do I seriously have EIGHTY FRICKEN reviews?! OMG! *does a happy dance* I love you guys/girls SOOOOO much! :D *grabs cake platter and spins around* Okay, cake for my EIGHTEEN most recent and AWESOME reviewers: Koharu Veddette, animelovernewbie, SisterOfScarletDevil, mtnikolle, LissyCreator, Jayrock102, Shadedstarlight0, oreobabez, Zone, Guest, ZeroGiou1993, Blacksox144, Bloody Silver Roses, DiscipleofRevan, mirandaparra15, anime pirate 13, vickykeyworth, and Black Dragon Valkyrie! I LOVE YOU ALL! Also, a HUGE thank to all the people who have either favorited and/or followed this story. Hope you all enjoy chapter 8! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club or its characters. I only own my Youkai OC Byakuya Shirotsuki, any other OC's created along the way and any part of the plot NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 8-The Shirotsuki Clan**

**Haruhi's P.O.V.  
**My eyes opened slowly as I felt my mind coming out of a deep fog. The first thing I realized was that I was neither at Ouran Academy nor back at my house, but in a large, traditional, Japanese bedroom, _"Just what-" _Suddenly, all the memories of the previous night came flooding back to me. The last thing I vaguely remembered was Byakuya singing me some sort of lullaby, _"Then it was as if I became really tired, and couldn't stay awake. So, I-"_

"Ah, I see you're finally awake, Fujioka-san."

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I looked up to see and young, partially bearded man with dark brown hair standing in the door. "Who are you?" I inquired, a tad of nervousness seeping into my voice as I spotted the large black wings folded down on the male's back.

"I'm Lavi, an old friend of Byaku's." the winged male grinned brightly as he closed the door and sat down beside the futon in which I was laying, "He asked me to take care of you since I'm well versed in the art of medicine. Right now, you're currently at the Shirotsuki manor."

"What about last night?!" I asked immediately, my logical mind running around in a flurry of confusion, "Just what are you guys?!"

"I believe it'd be best if Byakuya explained that to you himself." Lavi replied seriously before turning around and hollering, "Byakuya, she's awake!"

Several seconds passed before the thunder of fast-pace walking was heard and the door slammed open, revealing a rather disheveled looking white-haired youth. Relief shown in Byakuya's bright red eyes as he saw my conscious form. Now that I could see him clearly, and without a crazy woman trying to kill me, I couldn't help but look at the being in front of me with awe. In the same form as he was last night, his thigh-length, pure white hair fell over his midnight blue yukata like a snowy waterfall. There was no blood on his hands, nor malice in his eyes to distract from his strange but utterly ethereal beauty. For a moment, I almost forgot just how deadly those clawed hands could be and just what they had accomplished last night.

"Haruhi?" his almost tentative sounding voice snapped me out of stupor, making me realize that I'd been staring.

Steeling my resolve, I brought my eyes up to make contact with his. "I think I'm ready for an explanation." I spoke with more confidence then I felt.

"Do you think you'll be able to believe me if I tell you?" he asked softly, closing the door and sitting down beside me. It was the first time I realized that Lavi had apparently at some point made his escape without our realizing it.

"Yes." I replied with a sureness about myself that surprised me, "I trust you. So, I know that you will not lie to me."

Apparently my statement took the young man by surprise as he red eyes widened with astonishment before softening to the point of melting. "All right, then." Byakuya said with a small smile, "Let us begin."

* * *

**Byakuya's P.O.V.  
**I gave the confused girl a small, reassuring smile before opening up into my explanation. "Haruhi, do you know what Youkai are?" I began by asking the basic and most important question which, depending on the answer, could make my explanation very difficult or extremely easy.

"Yes." Haruhi replied calmly, "Kyouya had me read a book about them."

_"Thank you, Kyouya!" _I mentally thanked my best friend before continuing, "You may have already guessed, but that's what we are. Ayanokoji, Lavi, and I, we are Youkai." The young female's eyes widened slightly, but she continued to remain silent. So, I went on, "Most humans today are not aware of our existence as, over the centuries, we've learned to perfect our human appearances so as to blend in with society. Now, there are two classes of Youkai. The first, is the common class which consists of your everyday, normal Youkai. There is a contract that the Youkai race has with the humans that forbids Youkai from hunting humans. However, sometime common Youkai will refuse to abide by the contract and hunt humans anyhow. These are called Strays. That was what Ayanokoji was." I informed the doe-eyed commoner, "It is the duty of the second class of Youkai to hunt down these troublemakers. The second class of Youkai, are called Nobles. Nobles are pure-bred Youkai of powerful lineage and pure breeding that come from certain families or clans. The power difference between them and common Youkai is monumental and will differ between each individual species. Also, you'll find that most Noble families are extremely wealthy and hold a great deal of influence in Japan."

"So, are you a noble?" the young woman asked as I made a pause in my lecture.

"Yes, Haruhi, I am a noble." I replied with a gentle smile, "The Shirotsuki White Kitsune Clan is one of the most powerful Noble clans in existence, both in physical strength and political influence. To humans, we are simply seen as a very rich and well-known family that tends to keep to ourselves. But to Youkai, we are a very powerful and feared race that is not to be crossed, unless one wishes for total annihilation. For, in truth, the world of the Youkai has not changed all that much over the last hundreds of years. It is still more or less a kill or be killed world, where the strong survive and the weak perish. Do you understand now, Haruhi?"

The commoner girl blinked owlishly at me as she slowly nodded her head, "Yeah, I think I've got it."

"Good. Now, about last night and everything I've just told you-" I began.

"I can't tell anybody." Haruhi finished for me, "It's a secret, right?"

"Yes." I chuckled softly before beginning anew with a serious expression, "However, I am quite aware that this is a great amount of shocking information for a human, such as yourself, to take in. I am also aware that you may not want to remember last night's terrifying happenings. Therefore," I paused as I took a deep breath, preparing for the worst, "if you wish it of me, I shall erase all memories of last night's events and Youkai from your existence."

* * *

**Haruhi's P.O.V.  
**My eyes widened in astonishment, _"He can erase my memories?!"_

"Haruhi?" the white-haired youth pressed gently, "What is your decision?"

_"Wait a moment…" _I wondered with confusion as I looked up to face him and asked, "Why didn't you just erase my memories from the start? Wouldn't it have been easier for you that way?"

A bit of a guilty smirk formed on Byakuya's face as he replied, "In truth, my reasons for not doing so were entirely selfish. Honestly, I just didn't want you to forget **me**, or what I **truly** was. I wanted to see if you could accept me for who I am, instead of the young human boy in which you thought me to be."

I blinked at him in surprise, "Does… Does it really mean that much to you?"

"It does." He replied matter-of-factly.

I studied the young man, or Youkai I guess, in front of me quietly. And for the first time, I actually felt like I was seeing the real him. Sure, I'd gotten a couple of **glances** at the real him during the last week. But, this was the first time that it seemed like he was… really opening up to someone. I wondered if it was my imagination, or if he seemed… nervous as he awaited my answer. _"He truly doesn't want me to forget." _I realized, surprised as I felt a small blush try to creep into my cheeks. Pushing it back down and dismissing it easily by blame of surprise, I finally answered him, my mind made up, "I'll keep my memories, thank you. The fact that you're a Youkai doesn't bother me. You're my friend, Byakuya, and that won't change."

* * *

**Byakuya's P.O.V.  
**I gave the young female sitting in front of me an honestly shocked look. Even after everything that happened, even after I killed another living being in front of her, she was still able to look at me with those big, trusting brown eyes of hers' and honestly say that it didn't bother her, and I was still her friend. _"Truly…" _I thought, chuckling to myself as a smirk adorned my face, _"She is __**truly**__ an interesting creature."_

"I see." I finally replied with a sincere smile, after recovering from the initial shock of her reaction. "Then shall I show you around? It's not every day that a human is allowed a tour of a Youkai mansion." I grinned, standing up and offering her a hand.

"Sure." She agreed as she crawled out from underneath the covers and took my hand, a hint of excitement being detectable in her scent.

I felt a slight tingle run through my body as I clasped her tiny, fragile hand in my larger, clawed one. _"If I am to keep this human as a friend, I shall have to be careful," _I decided, _"careful not to get her broken. I must be careful not to break her." _For humans were such fragile creatures, becoming sick and dying so easily compared to Youkai. Not to mention, now that she was associated with me, heir to the Shirotsuki family, I would have to keep a **very** close eye on her; lest she be attacked by other enemy Youkai or clans attempting to get to me through means of using her.

"Oh, crap!" Haruhi suddenly exclaimed, instantly snapping me out of my thoughts as we stepped out into the morning air, "I forgot all about my dad! He's gonna freak!"

"No need to worry." I assured the commoner girl, "I believe Kyouya has already contacted him and told him that you were spending the night at a friend's house."

"Oh, okay." She breathed a sigh of relief before seemingly realizing just what I'd said, "Wait, Kyouya-sempai?!"

"Hmm? Oh, yes," I chuckled, understanding her confusion, "Being my best friend, Kyouya is one of the few people in Ouran, along with the principle, that know of my true lineage. He should be around here somewhere. I'd originally planned to have him present while I explained things to you, but it looks like that wasn't necessary after all."

"I see…" the doe-eyed girl trailed off, seemingly mulling something over in her mind before asking, "If you don't mind my asking, just how **did** you and Kyouya-sempai meet?"

I laughed out loud as the memory washed over me, "Well-"

"Bya-kuuuun!" a loud, and extremely annoying voice cut me off.

* * *

**Haruhi's P.O.V.  
**I felt Byakuya tense as the overly cheerful voice called out to us. We both turned around to see a young man, perhaps in his later twenties walking towards us. He had semi-long, silver hair that fell to his chest, long bangs, tightly closed eyes and a wide, unnerving smile.

"Ichiru." The white-haired youth greeted with a frigid air about him as the stranger approached us.

"My, my… So cold, Bya-kun!" the newcomer cooed in a sickly sweet voice, causing shivers to run down my spine, "Now, who might this be?" he continued, drawing his nonexistent closed gaze to me, "Oh? Might this be the little human pet that I heard you brought home with you last night? I must say, she is quite adorable."

Never before in my life had I had such a strong urge to run as when those slanted eyes opened to reveal piercing, predatory, blue chips of ice.

"She is a friend, and you shall treat her as such." Byakuya growled in a deadly tone.

"Oh, but of course!" Ichiru replied instantly, seeming to appear appalled at his mistake as he clapped a hand over his mouth in a dramatic air of display.

"Byakuya-sama!" a female voice suddenly broke into the murderous atmosphere.

Turning my head, I spotted a young woman with shoulder-length, light brown hair and green eyes jogging up towards us. As she approached, she seemed to stop and pale at the sight of Ichiru.

"Ah, hello, Suki-chan!" the silver-haired man greeted her with a creepy close-eyed smile.

"H-Hello, Ichiru-sama." The brown-haired girl bowed nervously.

"Suki," Byakuya's chilly voice interrupted all forms of greeting, "take Haruhi and find her some suitable clothes. She's been in that uniform all night, and I'm sure some fresh attire would be most welcomed."

I gave the snowy-haired kitsune a curious look, wondering if it was just me, or if he seemed to be trying to be rid of me as fast as possible, "Actually, I'm just-"

"Of course, Milord." Suki's voice quickly cut me off as she grabbed my arm and dragged me away, "Come, Fujioka-san."

"A-Alright." I stuttered as I followed her at a quick pace.

"Damn, that silver kitsune devil!" she hissed as soon as we were out of earshot, "Always stirring up trouble, you'd do best to steer clear of him if you know what's best for you."

"A Silver Kitsune?" I asked, confused, "I thought the Shirotsuki Clan was of clan of just White Kitsune?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, dear." Suki smiled at me, "It's only called the White Kitsune Clan sometimes, because the Shirotsuki family, which are a family of pure White Kitsune nobles, has been leading the clan for the last three thousand years. However, many other species of Youkai still exist within the clan. At the top, you have the clan head which has always been a pure-bred, Shirotsuki White Kitsune. Then, directly under him, you have the clan council, a gathering of different family heads that exist within the clan. Unfortunately," the female Youkai spat, "Ichiru Kawaguchi is one of them. He is the current head of the Kawaguchi family, a family of Silver Kitsune, as well as being Byakuya-sama's older cousin."

"I see." I murmured thoughtfully, remembering how quickly Byakuya had changed when the silver kitsune had approached us, "What did you mean by saying that Kawaguchi-san was always stirring up trouble."

The brown-haired female's expression turned incredibly serious as she replied, "Although it's rare, sometimes even the more powerful Youkai families will begin hunting humans, like Strays do. But the more powerful families do it in secret and it's extremely difficult to prove them guilty. The Kawaguchi family is currently one of those families under speculation."

* * *

**My, my... just what role might this new guy have to play? *grins* Guess you'll have to wait and find out! Now, for anyone who THINKS I forgot about Kyouya, he'll be showing back up in the next chapter. Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 8! Now, please, please, PLEASE review! You guys/girls have been awesome so far. So, keep up the AWESOME work and I'll keep up the awesome writing! Deal? YAY! Also, pretty please follow and favorite while you're at it. See ya'all in the next chapter!**

**Oh, yeah! On my profile, I'm having a poll to decide on what to do my next one-shot on. So, go check it out! XD**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	9. Chapter 9-Surprise Meeting

**Well, dag-gone my crappy laptop! The dumb thing's charger broke. So, now the laptop is out of battery, and the new charger won't arrive until Thursday! *grumble* So, NOW I'm stuck working on an even CRAPPIER laptop with NO access to my fanfic word files! *sighs* Therefore, I had to type up this chapter directly on the fanfiction site. Gosh, what a pain! LOL! Anyhoo... OMYGOSHNESS! I HAVE OVER NINETY REVIEWS ON THIS STORY! *faints* ... *wakes back up and grabs cake platter* Alrighty, cake for my seventeen most recent and AWESOME reviewers: ZeroGiou1993, animelovernewbie, SisterOfScarletDevil, Jayrock102, ShadedStarlight0, Hollypaw888, LissyCreator, Black Dragon Valkyrie, Sandra Blu, oreobabez, FallenAngelEmzi, DiscipleofReven, vickykeyworth, Perfectlysane'not, anime pirate 13, Opinr, and mirandaparra15! YOU ARE ALL THE BEST! AWESOMENESS DEFINES YOU! Also, a HUGE thank you to all the people who have either favorited and/or followed this story. Hope you all enjoy chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club NOR its characters, NOR its plot. I only own my Youkai OCs Byakuya Shirotsuki, Lavi Matsuoka, Danielle Matsuoka, Suki, Ichiru Kawaguchi, Shuichi Nakamura, Akihiro Shirotsuki, and Hiroshi Matsuoka. I also own any other OC's created along the way and any part of the plot NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 9-Surprise Meeting**

**Byakuya's P.O.V.  
**My red eyes betrayed no emotion as I faced my elder cousin, the head of the Kawaguchi family. "Enough of this." I spoke coldly as I met his ice blue gaze, "You would not seek me out unless you had something of importance to discuss with me. Now, what is it?"

"My, my, always straight to the point, aren't we, Bya-kun?" Ichiru giggled, flicking out a golden face in front of his face, "As to be expected of the next head of the Shirotsuki Clan. Hmm... You're right. There **is** something of importance that needs to be discussed. Your darling grandfather has summoned you to the council room."

I raised an eyebrow in interest, for I had not been informed that there would be a council meeting today. Voicing my thoughts I said, "I was not informed that we would be holding a council today."

"Hehehe... of course you weren't." the silver kitsune tittered, "If was a spur of the moment thing, decided when one of the Matsuoka family's scouts discovered some very... interesting information."

_"Lavi's family?" _I mulled the thought over in my mind. The Matsuoka family were a family of Black Tengu that had been a loyal part of the Shirotsuki Clan for the last eighteen hundred years. Lavi, himself was a member of this family, being the younger brother to the family head. "Hn... Alright then. Let's go." I finally spoke out as I headed towards the council room, curious to see as to what the fuss was about.

"But of course, Bya-kun!" my cousin chirped in an annoyingly cheerful fashion, "After you!"

* * *

**Haruhi's P.O.V.  
**"There!" Suki said in a confident voice, "Absolutely perfect. Go ahead, take a look!"

Doing as she told me, I turned around to check myself out in the mirror. I was utterly shocked at what I saw. My kimono was something that you would usually only see on royalty. It was a mix of beautiful golds, greens and reds while the obi was a deep plum. A touch of cherry red lipstick had been added to my lips while a bit of deep plum eye shadow had been skillfully smoothed over my eyes. Somehow, the talented servant had managed to take my unruly short, brown hair and turn it into a masterpiece! With skillful hands, Suki had managed to take some of the longer locks and braid them, pinning around my head. Also, splitting my hair at the back and putting green ribbons in both halves so that they came down to frame my face in front of my shoulders. "W-Wow..." I breathed, gingerly lifting a hand to touch my slighted powdered cheeks, "Is this really me?"

"Wait a moment!" Suki suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts, "Wait here! There's one more thing to add, and **then** it'll be perfect!"

"Uh... Okay." I agreed as she dashed out the door, leaving me alone in the room. A slight sigh escaped my lips as I walked over and sat down right outside the open door, so as to get some fresh air. So much had happened lately, from nearly being killed by an evil Youkai, to be rescued by Byakuya, to finding out he too was a Youkai, to this; sitting here in a royal kimono for no apparent reason. Briefly, I wondered if I would be charged rent for wearing such an expensive outfit. _"No, that's something Kyouya-sempai would do, not Byakuya." _I decided.

_"Byakuya..." _I mulled the mysterious youth over in my mind. There were still so many questions I had to ask him, so many things I still didn't understand. I just didn't know where to start! In the short amount of time that I'd known him, I had developed a very close relationship with the white-haired boy. And, in return, he seemed to see and care for me as a very important friend. But the question was, why? Now that I really thought about it, the rate in which we'd bonded was almost... unnatural. Absentmindedly, I wondered if it could have anything to do with him being a Youkai. Logic dictated, yes.

_"Yes, he was a Youkai." _I reminded myself. Funny, if someone had asked me if Youkai existed a couple of days ago, I probably would have started laughing. In my logical mind, there had been no way that things like that existed. Sadly, it seemed like the universe was currently intent on proving me wrong.

"Suki, are you back here?" a stranger's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

Suddenly, a young man, appearing in his mid-twenties, rounded the corner. He had waist-length, straight, reddish brown hair pulled up into a samurai ponytail and bright golden eyes. Slender in appearance, his build was much like Byakuya's; only perhaps, a bit taller. All of a sudden, I realized he was staring at me with a mix of shock and admiration in his eyes.

"Umm... Suki isn't here right now. She went to go grab something." I informed the stranger, who I assumed was another Youkai, "Sorry if you weren't expecting me."

Slowly, the shock was replaced by warmth. Although the admiration in his golden eyes still remained. "No need to be sorry." he smiled kindly as he approached, "Not when you've blessed me with such a splendid image of beauty."

Mentally, I decided that this guy would have made a perfect addition to the host club. But instead of voicing that out loud, I replied with a simple smile and, "Thank you."

"Not at all." he smiled warmly as he kneeled across from my being, "Pray, might I know your name, maiden?"

Internally, I noted that he used the same term as the girl's at Lobelia did for me, but once again decided not to comment. "It's Haruhi Fujioka." I replied.

"Ah, so you are the young human girl that Shirotsuki-dono brought home with him last night; the one that was attacked by a Stray." the auburn-haired male stated in a form in inquiry.

"Yeah." I replied in a quiet voice, suppressing a shudder at the memory.

"It must have been terrifying." he said sympathetically before letting the brilliant smile return to his features, "In any case, it's a pleasure to meet you, Fujioka-san. I am Shuichi Nakamura, head of the Nakamura family."

"It's nice to meet you, Nakamura-sama." I said politely, taken aback to meet yet another family head within the Shirotsuki Clan.

A light laugh left Nakamura-sama's lips, "Please, _sama _is much too formal."

"Okay..." I said thoughtfully, slightly surprised, "Then how about Nakamura-san?"

"Much better." the golden-eyed man smiled softly.

"I found it, Fujioka-san!" I heard Suki's voice call out as she came dashing around the corner. "Oh, Nakamura-sama, you're here too?!" she stated in surprise with a blush, "Shouldn't you be at the council meeting."

"Yes, I suppose I should." he chuckled a bit as he moved into a standing position, "I simply got a bit distracted by this charming young lady here."

_"He's like a cross between Tamaki-sempai and Kyouya-sempai." _I thought wryly upon hearing his comment. Suddenly, I spotted what Suki was holding in her hand, "Suki, what is that?"

"Oh, this?" she asked, still blushing as she held up the pretty object, "Silly, it's a hairpin!"

I blinked in slight awe as I looked at the beautiful ornament. The stem was a lovely golden with silver and green flowers adorning the head. "It's lovely." I complimented the fine piece of jewelry.

"Pfft! Well, of course it is! It's from the Shirotsuki Clan, after all!" the brown-haired girl huffed indignantly before walking around to stand behind me and sticking the pin carefully in my hair, "There, **now** it's perfect."

"Indeed." Nakamura-san added on to Suki's previous statement, "You look lovely."

"Umm... Thank you." I replied, not really knowing what else to say as I too moved into a standing position.

"Oh!" the auburn-haired male suddenly exclaimed, "I know! Since Fujioka-san is already so dressed up, how about she accompany me to the council meeting?"

I'm pretty sure that I slightly paled at his suggestion, "Uh, I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"I agree!" Suki quickly took my side of the argument, "Nakamura-sama, forgive my saying this, but what on earth are you thinking?! Bringing a human to a Youkai council?!"

"Haha, calm down, you two!" the golden-eyed man laughed, "It's just that, considering the topic of today's council, I believe that it's very much in Fujioka-san's right to be present."

I blinked up at Nakamura-san curiously, "How so?"

"Come with me, and find out." he smiled sweetly at me as he took my arm in his, ignoring the fussy objections of a certain brown-haired servant.

Letting my curiosity get the better of me, for once I went against my better judgement and put up no resistance as he lead me away. Silently, I mulled over just one thought, _"I really hope I don't end up regretting this."_

* * *

**Byakuya's P.O.V.  
**Putting on my emotionless poker face, I calmly entered the council room after Ichiru.

"Ah, there you are, Byakuya." an deep voice greeted me.

Stepping inside, I was greeted by the familiar sight of the long council table stretching across the room; my fearsome (and thoroughly frustrating) grandfather sitting at the head. Ironically enough, even though he topped well over a eight hundred years, he looked to be only about in his mid-thirties. Clean-shaven with long snowy white hair and brilliant blood red eyes, Akihiro Shirotsuki was still the picture of utmost health, strength, and perfection. "Greetings, Grandfather." I replied calmly, dipping my head slightly in respect as I took my designated seat on his right side.

A low chuckle escaped the old kitsune's throat. "Honestly, Byakuya, there is no need to be so cold and formal." he chided me gently, "The other council members aren't even here yet."

Briefly, my gaze darted over to where my cousin, Ichiru, was sitting a ways down the table. My keen old grandfather immediately got my message.

"I guess it can't be helped then." the white-haired man sighed.

My red eyes narrowed slightly as I folded my hands in my lap, _"Indeed, it can not."_

"Damnit, Byakuya." an irritated voice spoke out as the council room door suddenly slammed open, revealing Kyouya dressed up in a gray and brown yukata, "Why didn't you tell me that there was a council meeting today? And wasn't I suppose to be present for when Haruhi woke up?!" a low growl escaped the four-eyed boy as he plopped down in his designated seat next to me, "Why the hell didn't you wake me up?"

Unable to help myself, a wry grin broke over my face. "Mostly because of the fact that I would actually like to keep my life, thank you." I replied smugly.

The raven-haired youth looked about to retort when the rest of the council members began filing in, forcing the Ootori to hold his tongue and causing a triumphant smirk to form on my face. The next few minutes were spent greeting the different family heads and boring formalities like that. The only greeting I actually took any interest in, was once again having a brief chat with Lavi's older brother, Hiroshi Matsuoka. Unlike his brother, Matsuoka-san was clean-shaven. He had waist-length, dark brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail. His eyes were green and he sported a like-wise green yukata, a darker, forest green sash tied around his slender waist.

"It's good to see you again, Shirotsuki-dono." the Black Tengu greeted me with a slight, respectful dip of the head.

"Indeed." I replied calmly, "I heard one of your spies has discovered some interesting information."

"Yes, he did." Matsuoka-san stated solemnly, "It will be discussed over today's meeting."

"I see..." I said, never loosing my air of indifferent authority. So different from the persona that I usually took with the Tengu's younger brother, the little rascal.

Suddenly, the room doors slid open again, revealing the last member of the present day council.

"Sorry, I'm late everybody!" Nakamura-san called out, his usual cheery smile firmly in place.

My blood red eyes showed open shock as I instantly spotted the young woman on his arm, _"Just what the hell is Haruhi doing here?!"_

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUN! Haha, cliff-hanger... again! XD Haruhi, just what da hell do ya think you doing, girl, attending a Youkai council an' all?! And yo, Shuichi, just what da hell is wit you hitting on wittle ol' Haru-chan like dat?! What yo problem, Man?! LOLOL! Guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. :D Anyways, I've said it a million... okay, eight times before an' I'll say it again. Please, PLEEEAAASE review! You guys/girls have been the greatest so far! So, keep up the AWESOME work and I'll keep typing away. ;) Also, please follow and favorite this story as well. See ya'all in the next chapter!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	10. Chapter 10-Youkai Council

**OMFG! I have OVER ONE-HUNDRED REVIEWS! *runs squealing down the hall ways* ... *finally comes running back with triple layer cake, cookies, and soda* Okay folks, all these wonderful goodies for my thirteen most resent and AWESOME reviewers: ZeroGiou1993, mirandaparra15, Hollypaw888, vickykeyworth, oreobabez, animelovernewbie, Enlightened Tenshi, ShadedStarlight0, mtnikolle, SisterOfScarletDevil, FallenAngelEmzi, Jayrock102, and Opinr! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! *squeals and gives you all hugs* Also, I GINORMOUS thank you to ALL the people who have already favorited and/or followed this story. I hope you all enjoy chapter 10!**

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club NOR its characters, NOR its plot. I only own my Youkai OCs Byakuya Shirotsuki, Lavi Matsuoka, Danielle Matsuoka, Suki, Ichiru Kawaguchi, Shuichi Nakamura, Akihiro Shirotsuki, and Hiroshi Matsuoka. I also own any other OC's created along the way and any part of the plot NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 10-Youkai Council**

**Byakuya's P.O.V.  
**The first thing that flashed through my mind was that Haruhi, a young human girl, was at a Youkai council! However, that thought was quickly overwritten by the sight that she presented me with. Apparently, Suki had once again gone overboard with the dress up. But I certainly wasn't about to complain. The young commoner girl was... stunning! Probably one of the most beautiful creatures I'd ever seen in my existence! The next thing I realized though, was that another person currently had his arm around hers, and that person **wasn't** me. A dark feeling which, to my surprise, I identified as jealousy coursed through my being; making my blood red eyes flash dangerously at the offending male who was actually **daring** to place his hands on Haruhi's innocent person.

"My, and just who might this young lady be?" my grandfather's deep, powerful voice rang above the surprised chatter as he approached the two late arrivals.

Instantly, I was on my feet and had approached the duo just before my grandfather had reached them. "This is **my** friend." I was speaking to my grandfather, but my red eyes sent a warning flash to Nakamura-san, making it painfully clear just what I was implying, _"In other words, **she's** mine. So, hands off!"_ "Her name is Haruhi Fujioka." I continued as I detached the girl from the auburn-haired Youkai's arm and reattached her to myself, "She is the one that was attacked by the Stray."

A soft wave of murmurs washed down the council table as I revealed this bit of information, and I unconsciously tightened my hold protectively on Haruhi's arm; ignoring her questioning glance that she sent to my person.

"I see." my grandfather said slowly as he gazed down at my commoner friend, a gaze which she returned with an air of calm respect. Smiling at her reaction, the Shirotsuki head turned to face Nakamura-san. "However, Nakamura-san, you were fully aware that a council was in session. What is the meaning of bringing a human to attend; my grandson's friend, none-the-less?"

As usual, the damn snake just smiled innocently. "Considering that Fujioka-san was a victim of a Stray's attack, I figured that she had the right to hear the topic in which we will be discussing today."

Honestly, I don't know what it was, but the moment Haruhi's name dripped off of the bastard's tongue, I suddenly had the indescribable urge to just rip the damn appendage out of his head so that he could never utter her name again.

A thoughtful look came across my grandfather's face as he considered the Nakamura family head's words. "Hmm... other than Kyouya, who is the Shirotsuki Clan's human representative, another mortal has never attended these meetings." he mused thoughtfully, "But still... What is your take on this, Byakuya?"

_"Damn you, old man! You know exactly what I want! But you also know that I have no right to voice it out loud!" _I mentally snarled at the sneaky bastard while still keeping a cool and calm demeanor on the outside. "Haruhi is a very intelligent person." I spoke, choosing my words carefully, "I am sure, that if she were to choose, she would be able to easily understand anything we were to discuss. Nor would she ever utter anything said outside these rooms."

"I understand." the old kitsune stated before turning back to face Haruhi, "Whether you would like to stay or go is up to you, Fujioka-san. What is your choice?"

"Honestly, I would respect any choices you make. As, I understand that it might be slightly intrusive for me to be here. However, if I am indeed allowed, then I would like to stay." Haruhi answered calmly without missing a beat.

"Excellent." my grandfather said with a broad smile before added, "Then you three may take your seats."

"Come." I whispered over in the young commoner girl's ear, simultaneously inhaling her sweet scent before leading her over to my seat. Kyouya scooted over a bit so that the chocolate-haired girl could sit between the two of us as we made ourselves comfortable.

"Alright then," the Shirotsuki Clan head began as soon as everyone was seated, "Matsuoka-san, you requested that an emergency council meeting be called. Therefore, since not all of us may know what it's about, please report what it is that needs to be discussed."

The Black Tengu replied immediately as he took a standing position, "Yes, Shirotsuki-sama."

* * *

**Haruhi's P.O.V.  
**I watched in silence as the man known as Matsuoka-san began walking towards the head of the table. In truth, I'd been surprised that they'd allowed me to stay. Byakuya had seemed to openly gape at me for a couple of seconds when he'd first spotted me, and I'd had to fight down a blush. Why? I did not know. But, almost as soon as his red eyes had held open admiration, they'd flashed to dangerous anger as they moved to glare at Nakamura-san. Why? Once again, I did not know. Perhaps the two of them didn't get along very well. So, the white-haired youth was peeved when he saw us together. Not to mention that when he'd taken my arm, I wondered if it was just me or it seemed... almost possessive, the way he had removed Nakamura-san from my person.

"Yesterday evening, when one of my spies returned from scouting. He returned with some very grave news." the winged male began, snapping me out of my thoughts. Pausing briefly, he took a deep breath and continued, "It seems that someone, though we do not know who, is uniting multiple Strays into one clan."

"WHAT?!" a silvery blue-haired man shouted in shock as he half stood up in his seat. Astonished murmurs spread down the table as the council took in the news.

Even Byakuya's red eyes showed open shock. "What is the meaning of this?" he growled lowly, sending little chills up my spine, "In the past, Strays have been nothing more than a rare nuisance. You're saying that someone is trying to unite them?"

"Yes." Matsuoka-san replied gravely.

Even Kawaguchi-san had become rather solemn upon hearing this bit of news. Lower face still partially hidden behind his golden fan, his now slightly open ice blue eyes held a dark seriousness to them as he too decided to comment upon the subject, "Just what would this someone be trying to accomplish, uniting a band of lowly pests like them?"

"Ichiru," Byakuya's cold voice broke into the conversation, "Do not forget that not all of these **lowly pests,** as you call them, are week. Many Strays have proven themselves to be quite difficult to handle, even for a Noble if faced in numbers."

"Shirotsuki-dono is right. We can never be too careful when dealing with Strays. Fujioka-san here is a prime example of what happens when you get on their bad side. Even Nobles have been known to be killed when faced by multiple Strays at a time. As for why and who is uniting them," the dark-brown haired male continued, "we are not sure. However, judging by what my spy discovered. It would stand to reason that they are planning to somehow destroy the peace treaty that humans made with Youkai so many years ago."

"Do they not understand what chaos that would leash upon Japan?!" Byakuya's grandfather snarled, "If the peace treaty between humans and Youkai was shattered, one could not even begin to comprehend the amount of blood that would be shed! Japan would turn into an utter bloodbath, Youkai and humans hunting each other down just like they did hundreds of years ago."

"Indeed." Matsuoka-san stated solemnly.

Meantime, my stomach was various somersaults upon being the receiver of such information. Horror filled my being as imagined hordes of creatures like Ayanokoji-san slaughtering people on sight. I was so engrossed in my horrid thoughts that I hadn't even realized that I had begun to tremble. At least I didn't until I felt a large, warm, clawed hand settle itself reassuringly over mine. Looking up, my eyes met with Byakuya's as he seemed to convey the message of, _'It's okay. I'll keep you safe, no matter what.'_

I smiled back up at the white-haired youth as I calmed down. Strange, it was rare for me to get so worked up over something. Then again, considering what I'd been through the last couple day, I figured it was understandable.

* * *

**Byakuya's P.O.V.  
**My attention was dragged away from the nervous Haruhi at my side as a low growl rumbled from my grandfather's throat. Some of the clan was murmuring quietly among themselves, but they were mostly silent as they waited for their leader's decision.

"Matsuoka-san," the kitsune finally addressed the Tengu, "you will try and unveil as to just who is attempting to unite this pack of vermin. Also, send word to the other clans of this information so that may be ready and prepared if it should come to the worst, and so that they may go through proper steps to protect their territory."

"Understood, Shirotsuki-sama." Lavi's elder brother bowed deeply.

"Nakamura-san," the Shirotsuki head turned to said Youkai, "you and your family, being snakes, are well equip for reconnaissance. Therefore, I assign that task to you."

My ever watchful red eyes narrowed slightly as something unrecognizable flickered in the serpent's eyes, locked far away behind that innocently smiling and charming mask. "Of course." he replied simply in a respectful tone.

"Ichiru," my grandfather turned to my cousin, "you and your family will spread out across the city and protect the humans while simultaneously keeping an eye out for Strays. If possible, try and catch one alive so that we may squeeze out some information about these rebels."

"Hehehe, sounds like fun." the silver kitsune giggled from behind his golden fan. Although, this time I could tell that the annoying merriment was forced. It seemed that he was just as worried as the rest of us.

"You have your orders now!" the head of the clan boomed in a powerful voice, "This council meeting is dismissed!"

The rest of the council got up and began to depart immediately, each going to fulfill their own tasks. Kyouya, Haruhi, and I too were about to leave when my grandfather's commanding voice stopped us, "Wait a moment, you three. There are some things in which need to be discussed."

We all halted in our departure and sat back down. It was only then that I realized that I was still holding Haruhi's hand, but I decided not to dwell on it and to instead force myself to worry about what my grandfather had to say. "What is it, Grandfather?" I inquired calmly.

"It is about the Stray that attacked Fujioka-san." the old kitsune stated before continuing, "Just who was it? What family was the Stray from?"

"Her name was Ayanokoji." Kyouya supplied, pushing his glasses back up on his nose with a creepy glint, "I do believe she was from the Akiyama family." **(A/N: Since, in the anime, they never supply you with her last name, I had to make one up for her. *shrugs*)**

"Hmm... So, she was a Harionago." the clan head mulled over thoughtfully, "Thank you, Kyouya. Would you mind running down and informing Ichiru of this information? If they are indeed a family of Strays, then they will need to be disposed of."

The Ootori nodded his head, jotting something briefly down in his notebook before departing from our mist. No doubt to go and hunt down my cousin so as to inform him of his orders.

Personally, I was rather pleased that we had a head start on finding and eliminating the Strays. But that feeling was short lived as I sensed the horror that radiated off of Haruhi's being upon hearing such an idea.

"You can't just do that!" the young commoner girl burst out before I had a chance to stop her, "Eliminate, as in kill? That's murder! And what if they aren't all Strays?! What if Ayanokoji-san was actually the only Stray and the rest of her family is innocent?!"

Much to my relief, I saw understanding and sympathy flash in my grandfather's red orbs as he gazed at the horrified human girl. "Fujioka-san, you are truly a kind girl to worry about such things, especially since the Akiyama family isn't even of your own race. However," the kitsune continued, "steps must be taken so as to avoid what would come should the peace treaty between Youkai and humans be shattered. But I promise you, Fujioka-san, we will make sure that all parties are truly guilty before we destroy them. Don't misunderstand, I am not a cruel Youkai. Therefore, unlike many other, mercy and fairness are words that linger strongly in my vocabulary."

Haruhi fell silent, although she still didn't look completely convinced. "I see..." she replied simply.

Mentally, I sighed as I excused us before gripping her frail hand a little firmer in mine and departing. Walking down the halls, I was, for once, at a loss of what to say. I was fully aware of the fact that she was upset about our method of handling things. But I also understood that, as a human, it was not possible for her to completely understand the Youkai ways. Still, I didn't want her to be upset. It just... bugged me, seeing her down.

"Hey, Byakuya?" the doe-eyed girl quietly addressed me, her bangs shadowing over her eyes.

Bracing myself for the question I knew was to come, I peered down at her through my snowy white bangs, "Yes, what is it?"

"Are you..." she paused, "really going to kill them?"

I sighed softly, "If they are indeed Strays, then yes, they will be quickly eliminated. This is the world we live in, Haruhi, and I highly doubt it will change."

Faint surprise showed in her scent as she looked up at me, her big brown eyes brimming with an emotion that I couldn't quite identify. "Is this the kind of world that you grew up in? This kill or be killed world filled with so much blood?" Haruhi asked softly, surprising me with pain that seemed to tinge her voice.

This time, I let the tired sigh escape my lips as I gave the young girl a sad smile, "Yes, Haruhi, it is."

* * *

**Oh, boy! Things are really gonna start heating up now! *evil chuckle* Hmm... I hope I'm doing a good job bringing these two together. I'm trying really hard to keep Haruhi in character, but MAN let me tell you... IT'S REALLY HARD! LOL! Anyhoo... PLEEEAAASE review! You guys/girls have been the absolute BEST so far! So, don't let me down now! :D Also, please follow and favorite this story as well! See ya'all in the next chapter!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	11. Chapter 11-Realazation

**Oh boy, SOOO sorry for the late update everyone. I was attacked by an author's WORST enemy: WRITER'S BLOCK! Ugh! However, I hath conquered the beast and overcome its fury. So, yay! I'm finally back with the next chapter! :D But before we go on, a HUGE thanks and cake to my SEVENTEEN most AWESOME and recent reviewers: oreobabez, animelovernewbie, anime pirate 13, vicky keyworth, SisterOfScarletDevil, Guest KN, Hollypaw888, mirandaparra15, Black Dragon Valkyrie, MitchCrosszeria, gege evans 46, Opinr, ShadedStarlight0, Sandra Blu, FallenAngelEmzi, Anastasia Knyte, and ILoveLoveRomance! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! Seriously, you guys/girls, your reviews mean the WORLD to me and I'm SOOOO glad you're all enjoying my story so much! XD Also, a HUGE thanks to all the people who have either favorited and/or followed this story. I LOVE YOU ALL TOO! Hope everyone enjoys chapter 11!**

**Terms to know...  
Kami - God  
Kitsune - Fox  
Tengu - Crow**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club NOR its characters, NOR its plot. I only own my Youkai OCs Byakuya Shirotsuki, Lavi Matsuoka, Danielle Matsuoka, Suki, Ichiru Kawaguchi, Shuichi Nakamura, Akihiro Shirotsuki, Hiroshi Matsuoka, and Daisuke. I also own any other OC's created along the way and any part of the plot NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 11-Realazation**

**Haruhi's P.O.V.  
**I looked up into those tired red eyes of the white-haired youth standing beside me. Suddenly, I truly realized that I was no longer staring at a young, cocky, high school student. But instead, found myself looking at a tired young man that had seen far too much death and pain during his life.

However, the new emotion in his eyes was gone in an instant, leaving me to wonder if it was even there in the first place as his previous persona clicked back in place.

"Anyways," Byakuya began as he smiled down at me, "We should probably get you home."

"Oh, yeah." I replied as we walked down the hallways, "My dad's probably wondering when I'll be home. I bet he hasn't even eaten without me there to cook for him." And with that in mind, I found myself running over a list of the ingredients we had at home and what possible dinners I could make with them.

It was only when we reached the dressing room that the male walking alongside of me spoke again. "Here we are." Byakuya said with a smile as he opened the sliding door, "Though you look absolutely stunning in that kimono, I'm guessing you don't want to try and ride home in it."

For some reason, I could feel my cheeks heat up ever so slightly upon being called stunning by the snowy-haired kitsune. "Yeah." I answered him, fighting down the blush that threatened to tint my cheeks, "I'll just fold the kimono up and leave it on the table."

A thoughtful look crossed Byakuya's face as he seemingly studied my person until his bright red eyes suddenly took on a warm softness. "That won't be necessary." He stated with a hint of a smirk, "It matches you so perfectly that it'd be a shame for you not to keep it." His smirk grew a bit wider, "Consider it a gift. I'll be back in a couple of minutes after you've changed." The kitsune didn't even give me a chance to reply, probably out of fear of my refusal for the gift, before sliding the door shut and vanishing without a trace.

Gingerly, I traced the delicate kimono sleeves with my fingers. It looked to be insanely expensive! Usually, I would never accept something so extravagant. However, something made me hesitate to refuse the gift. Was it because Byakuya thought it looked so exceptional on my being? My eyebrows creased in slight confusion. Other people's thoughts of my person had never particularly mattered to me. Since when had his opinion of me started to mean so much?

I got the feeling that this would be a long and very tiring mental argument. So, I decided to just stick to logic and concentrate on getting changed for now.

* * *

**Byakuya's P.O.V.  
**I was silent as I moved down the main halls, heading towards my room so as to find a box for Haruhi's kimono. _"Why did I give her that kimono anyways!?" _I demanded to myself. Pausing in my step, I pondered this very question. I had felt utterly smug when her face had showed open shock upon being the receiver of such a gift. But at the same time, I'd almost been afraid she'd refuse it. Hence, my rapid retreat so that she did not have the chance to do so. After all, it was an exquisite outfit, one that most male Youkai would present as a sort of courting gift.

_…_

_…_

_Crickets chirping…_

_…_

_…_

My red eyes widened with absolute shock as I re-went over those words in my mind, _"A courting gift..." _I was frozen to the spot as my idiot self finally realized just what I'd been feeling. I didn't just like Haruhi! I was actually interested in her, damnit! The sudden, indescribable feeling to bash my head on the side of a wall was almost unbearable. I, as a Youkai, had set my sights upon a female and I hadn't even realized it, _"How STUPID could I get!?"_

A Youkai's version of love and finding a mate was a bit different from humans. Unlike humans, who would often take months or years to decide on a mate or intended, Youkai would find a female on which they and their inner Youkai, our more feral side, agreed on. Usually, a Youkai would only have to spot the female once before the decision was made. It was almost like an imprinting, except we had more choice in the matter.

Well, this would certainly explain the bouts of jealousy and possessiveness that I had been feeling as of late. _"But Haruhi's a human, for Kami's sake!" _I hopelessly tried to argue with my already made up mind. So, quite promptly my inner-self decided to do me the favor of flashing an image of Lavi and Danielle in front of my mind.

Ridiculously enough, it seemed the unthinkable had happened. After nearly two-hundred years of living, I'd gone and fallen for a young human girl. Not to mention that'd it'd taken me over a whole damn week to figure it out, "Honestly, am I really that pathetic!?"

"Yes, yes, you are." An all too familiar and extremely smug voice spoke from behind me.

I closed my eyes as I attempted to quell the urge to strangle the idiot as I turned around to see a brilliantly grinning Lavi. "You knew, didn't you?" I inquired with narrowed and accusing red eyes.

"Of course I did!" the tengu replied cheerfully as he grinned like a fool, "But hey, it's not my fault if you can't take a hint. You know, for being as insanely intelligent as you are, you can be pretty stupid sometimes as well."

"Oh, shut-up!" I growled lowly as I slumped up against a nearby post, pinching the bridge of my nose in exhaustion.

"So, what was it that brought on the realization?" the green-eyed male inquired curiously.

I groaned in frustration, still peeved at the fact that it'd taking me this long to notice, "It seems I gave her a courting gift without even realizing it!"

"You're not serious!" Lavi gaped at me in shock.

I simply sighed, "Yes, I'm serious."

Instantly, the quiet stillness was shattered as my best friend erupted into a bout of roaring laugher. Falling to the floor, the young male gripped his sides as he made a pathetic attempt in regaining at least some mild control over his being. Needless to say he failed… quite epically for that matter.

Hissing several uncouth phrases, I whirled around and continued storming down the halls. Thankfully, by the time I reached my room, I'd seemed to calm my temper, if even just a little bit. There were several elegant boxes sitting on my dresser. Deciding to take the one coated in red autumn leaves and sakura blossoms, I slipped the object under my arm before departing to make my way back to the dressing room. Taking a different route then the one in whence I'm came, so that I wasn't forced to run into that fool of a tengu who was STILL laughing his head off.

However, on my way back, I paused. After these new and most recent developments, it wouldn't be safe for Haruhi to be on her own. On the other hand, with the current problems involving the Strays, I did not possess the time to watch her twenty-four seven, _"Hm… It seems I am in need of assistance. And I know just the Youkai for the job."_

My mind made up, I took a left turn and wound my way through the halls until I came to the room in which I was seeking. But before I could enter, the door slid open, revealing one of my most trusted subordinates. He looked to be in his early twenties with short hair as black as the shadows in which he came from, while his eyes were a midnight purple. Dressed in traditional shinobi fashioned clothing, he bowed deeply in respect.

"I am honored by your presence, Byakuya-sama." He stated, kneeling down on one knee, "What are your orders."

"I want you to follow me as I return Haruhi Fujioka to her home." I informed Daisuke calmly, "After which, you will stay hidden around her house and guard her at all times until this mess with the Strays is settled."

"Understood." The shinobi replied stoically before instantly vanishing without a trace.

Sighing softly, a small smirk formed on my face. With Daisuke keeping watch over her, there'd be no way harm would be able to befall the young commoner girl in my absence. Also, Daisuke being who he is, would not question the reason why I felt so compelled to protect the human girl in the first place. Content with the fact that I had made the right choice, I once again began to make my way back to the dressing room.

Upon arriving, I was not surprised to see Haruhi already back in her uniform sitting outside the door; the kimono folded neatly in her lap. "Here you are." I smiled at her as I handed her the box from under my arm, "For the kimono."

The brown-haired girl blinked in slight surprise before accepting the object and giving it a careful examination. "It's really pretty." She said in slight awe before opening it and carefully placing the kimono inside, "Thank you."

My smile turned into a slight smirk as I felt quite pleased with the fact that she had liked it. "You're very welcome. I'm glad you think so." I chuckled softly before extending my hand in a chivalrous offer to help her up, "Now, shall we go?"

"Yeah, sure." Haruhi smiled back at me, not hesitating to take my hand as I pulled her up into a standing position.

I squeezed her hand gently, before leading her towards the front courtyard where my car would be waiting. I could sense her slight surprise at the fact that I did not release her hand, but in the end she did not object; a fact for which I was quite grateful, for I was very much enjoying the feeling of her delicate hand wrapped securely within my own.

Finally, however, I was forced to release my hold on Haruhi as we arrived at the car. Though, I was polite enough to at least open the passenger door for her, earning me a small smile as my reward. Flashing her a quick smile in return, I walked around and sat myself in the driver's seat. A few seconds later, and we were off.

The ride back to her place was quite pleasant, though mostly silent except for the few directions that Haruhi gave me, I found myself simply enjoying being in her company. It was soothing. Yet, it all ended too soon as before long we had arrived to her and her father's apartment.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Byakuya." The young girl laughed softly as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"Tomorrow at school, that is." I smirked in reply.

"Yeah." She chuckled, "See ya."

Silently, I waited until she was actually inside her house before I departed. My senses could detect that Daisuke was already in the very close vicinity. So, I felt a little more at ease leaving her behind. Now, it was back to the next problem currently at hand; the Strays.

* * *

**YAY! Now, let's have a whole bunch of "Congratulations, Byakuya!" Cause the idiot finally figured himself out! *does a happy dance* Haha, well hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I sure enjoyed writing it once I got over my writer's block. XD Alright, you guys/girls know what's next... Please, PLEASE review! You've all been totally AWESOME so far with reviewing. So, pretty please keep up the EPIC work and I should have another chapter out before long. :D Oh, and pretty please follow and favorite as well if you're enjoying the story. See you all in the next chapter! :D**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


End file.
